The Legend Of Zelda: The child of Link and Zelda
by BlackButler16
Summary: Sorry about the bad title but, this should explain as much. This is another story I've wanted to do because after 25 to 26 years of Zelda existing all I can think of at this point when it comes to the LinkXZelda is have a kid already! So I decided to try to see if this works. All of Zelda and Nintendo's content is not mine while OC's are. So enjoy! P.S I'm not following timeline.
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

After the events with the twilight realm everything started to go back to normal. Town's people were going back to there everyday lives, twilight creatures were not to be seen, while Queen Zelda was now married to King Link and were having a child on the way, But it seems density had no desire for peace. During Lord Ganondorf's rule he created Dark Link the dark side of Link in human form design to kill Link or at least distract him. Unlike the other monsters that serviced Ganon dark Link had a mind of his own and hated Link for all that he is and had to the bottom of his black soul. Link has defeated him of course but Dark Link always seemed to find a way to fight another day.

So when he found out that his master had died he thought at first to just ignore it and continued to try to kill Link but, then he soon thought he didn't just want him dead. He wanted him to suffer just as he had. Dark Link was born with some of Link's emotions and one of them was the love he had for Zelda. Dark Link hated the woman but, at the same time he wanted to love her too. He fought with that every time he saw her and for that he hated Link more. So he then decided to find a way to make his master come back to life. After seven months of search he came across a very queer man that went by the way of Ghirahim. Ghirahim told Dark Link that he had a way to bring back his master. Dark Link asked with much distrust "Why would you help me?"

Ghirahim said with a very cunning smile "That's like asking you why are you going on this little quest of yours. After a 1,000 of being trap by those goddesses it's simple I'm bored and I find your master worth of my services. That is if your willing to take."

Dark Link grunted already hating the man saying "Backstab Lord Ganon and I will be more than happy to slit out that throat of yours."

"Then shall we play this game then?"

Then after a month's worth of work of gathering what they needed using the corpse of the fallen lord, the blood of an innocent, and some dark magic provided by Ghirahim they perform a very old necromancy ritual that work very well. Ganon was back in the world of the living alive and stronger then before. After that Ganon wasted no time at all preparing his armies again and attacking the land of Hyrule once more. It first started out at the distant villages to the point where the city was the only safe place left.

Zelda who expecting the child to come any day now began to worry. The attacks came so suddenly and powerful it was like they had no time to react at all. Zelda feared that her child would be born and then be killed the next day by Ganon or even worse. She told Link all of this and Link feeling the same way said "Do not fear my love. We will think of something I'm sure of it. Plus stressing like this wouldn't help the baby."

Zelda knew he was right and calm down a little for the child's sake. By the time her baby was born she came with a final conclusion. The pain Zelda went through during childbirth was at one point more than she could bear but, in the end Zelda came out fine while their baby girl was alive and healthy. After the baby was clean up Zelda held her new born daughter in her arms never wanting to let her go.

"She's beautiful." Zelda soon said while the child slept in her arms

"Yeah she is. What shall we name her?" asked Link feeling just as happy.

"...Melody. Her name shall be Melody."

"I think it fits. It's a beautiful name."

"...Link she can't stay here."

"What?"

"Link I want you to take Melody and go far away."

"Zelda you know I won't leave you here."

"You know they won't kill me but, they will kill Melody or worse. Please Link take her away. I want her to live a normal life. Away from all this and trust me the thought of holding her like this only once kills me but, this has to be done."

Link didn't want to leave Zelda for Ganondorf to torture and kill but, at the same time she was right and in the end he grab his master sword, Epona, and little Melody. As they left Link turned to look at his home one last time and said "Don't worry Zelda I will save you and protect you and Melody both."

Then he went to one of the far out village ten miles from the Hyrule bordered. Then after a few hours after settling in to a house the townsfolk proved for him some of his friends from home came saying they were following his track thinking they would help Link in anyway they can. He just told them not to tell Melody who she really is until he felt it was time. After they left understanding what they needed to do Link put Melody to bed. To his surprise she slept all the way through. Then he heard a voice in his head saying "Link..."

Link knew the voice and said "Farore?"

"We are all here." said another voice.

"Yes and were sorry for what has happen." said a third voice.

"Nayru? Din? What are you doing here?" asked Link.

"We are here to offer a gift from each of us to your child." said Nayru

"We understand fate has not been kind to your family but, we hope to help in anyway we can my bearer." said Farore

"We promise to watch over Zelda but, in the mean time I offer my gift. The gift of courage so that she may one day keep herself safe should the need arrive." said Din as a little red glowed around Melody then soon vanished.

"My gift is the gift of creation. So that she can see and create something beautiful. Something to give everyone joy." said Farore as a green glow did the same.

"And my gift is the gift of kindness. She will always show kindness and also this will stop any dark side that Ganon might of made should he ever find out." said Nayru as a blue glow did its part.

"...Thank you. All of you." said Link full of gratitude.

"We will be watching. Farewell my bearer." said Farore as he felt their presents leave leaving him think how the future will play on them.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It had been ten years since Link left and while he was hiding Ganon soon took over Hyrule and rumor had he was planning on taking the rest of the world. Meanwhile Melody grew up very well. She was shy but, she was very kind to others when she needed to. Other then that Melody was a very gifted artist who would often go to the near by woods to draw anything that was in it to the squirrels in the trees to the large lake in the forest. Melody had her mother's long brown and her father's deep blue eyes. She wore a green tunic with white leggings and brown boots. She also wore a brown cloak and carried a brown bag that carried her art supplies. Days in the village was just normal for her. Everyone was nice and there was hardly any violence around the village besides the men hunting for game. Everyone else around the lands was too worried about the war to do much else. Today however for Melody would change everything.

The morning was fine. She did her chores was to just feed the chickens and get the water. Then she got ready to go to the forest Link help her get ready saying "So does my little artist know where she's going today?"

"I was thinking of going to the lake again. I know I saw a deer there yesterday. I was hoping I would see it again."

"All right dear. You know the rules and be careful not to get hurt."

"Ok Father I will. I love you."

"I love you too." Link said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

As she ran to the forest Link yelled "And don't stay out too late!"

By the time he said she was already gone. She was a fast runner he could say that. Link was able to get through it all fine but, there were times where he couldn't help but think of Zelda. She would have loved to see all this. Link remember how Zelda was excited to see we were having a child and how he was a nervous wreck. What Zelda did the day she was born was something he never expected her to do. It was something he was proud of her of and it also gave him pain. He hasn't heard word of her since about a week after that day and for the sake of Melody not going after her and worrying about her he lied saying her mother died of illness. It sadden Melody a bit but, it she soon brushed it off and that's what Link wanted. He wanted her to live a happy life or gods be willing a happy childhood.

Melody loved the forest. It felt like at times it was her only friend. She knew a couple of kids in the village but, she had a hard time finding a common ground with them. She was nice to them but, when it came to playing games she would rather just draw. Also most of the kids are boys and she didn't like how they played hard. They're were girls in the village but, they were older and had more chores to do. So that just left her with her hobby.

She went over to the lake but, instead of seeing a deer she saw something quite different. There were a couple of black looking creatures. She didn't even think they animals at all. She began to tremble and tried to sneak away but, she stepped on a tree branch and one turned to her direction and yelled to the other "Get her!"

She began to run home as fast as she could with those creatures following close behind. Melody wasn't looking well on where she was going and tripped on a tree root and fell down looking back. She screamed thinking they were going to eat her or something. Then came a fire blast that separated her and the creatures. Melody just ran behind a tree and clutch her bag as she heard the creatures screaming in pain. _What did I do to get this? _she thought as the noise died down.

"You come out now! It's safe now young one!" yelled out a male voice.

Melody peaked out of her hiding spot and saw what look like a noble man. He had a white outfit under a large red cloak and had white hair that covered his right eye. He was also very pale. He looked around while Melody hide back where she was thinking _What am I suppose to say?_

"It's safe child. Why are you-" the man said as he began to walk over but he step on a book. He picked it up and saw beautiful drawings. It was very life like and notice it was a parts of the forest. He close the book and asked "Did you draw these?"

Melody opened her bag and saw that her sketchbook was gone. She had to talk to him now if she wanted her drawings back. She peaked out of her spot and said "Y-yes."

"There very beautiful. I'm surprise someone your age has this kind of talent but, listen to me go on and on and forgetting my manners like an unmannered bum. My name is Ghirahim young miss and you are?"

Melody couldn't believe how nice he was. She pecked out a little more and said "I-I'm Melody sir."

"Do I frighten you?"

"N-No! I just- I've never seen someone that nicely dress before."

_Well she had good taste in fashion._ he thought as he walked over and handed her book back as he said "Well that's understandable. The village near by is where I guess you live. I doubt you get many travelers."

"Thank you for saving me mister Ghirahim for saving me but umm do you know what those creatures were?"

"Twilight beings. Sometimes they'll come from the twilight realm every once in awhile unlike all those years ago. That was just a mess."

"Huh?" she said having no idea what he was talking about.

Ghirahim realized his mistake and patted her head saying "Forgive me. That happen long before your time."

As much as she was curious it was something she didn't want to ask cause it would make her ask his age and for her that's rude so she said "I see. Thank you again sir. If there's anything I could for you."

"Well there is one thing.."

"What?"

"I would be honor if you would make a drawing of myself. If that doesn't bother you."

Melody blushed a little never being asked to do a drawing for anyone before and "N-Not at all."

Ghirahim then followed her back to the lake. He was sent to explore around some of the near by areas near the border by Ganon for any information on enemy forces. It was actually Ghirahim's idea to do this cause through experience he's notice that some of the best information is from the most unexpected of places. He took some of the twilight creatures with him for help and told them _very_ clearly not to attack anyone just so he didn't have to deal with rumors spreading. So he wasn't happy when he saw them attacking a child. He killed them more out of rage then for caring the child but, fortunately the girl didn't get hurt and he's find that if your nice to them long enough they won't speak much of you or at least speak ill will of you and by who he is most of the adults will try to change the subject. So in the end it all work out for him. Plus he got a free a drawing of his fabulous self so how could that be bad.

So after what felt like forever the drawing was done and to Ghirahim's standers it was perfect and that is honestly that is saying a lot. "Well it's getting late. I think I should take my leave but, what a beautiful sunset don't you think?"

"Sunset?! Oh no..." Melody said knowing that it wasn't good.

"What's the matter?"

"My father is going to get mad at me because I was suppose to go home awhile ago and also the wolf..."

"Wolf?"

"Yeah this big black wolf comes at night and kills the cattle. Then it disappears during the day. All the men try to caught it but, no one can. One person did try to kill it but, I heard it ripped off his whole arm. Father gave me an earlier time to come home because of it but, I keep forgetting."

"Well let me escort you home so that wolf doesn't get you. Alright?"

"Ok. Are you sure?"

"I'm fine with it. Lead the way."

The only reason why Ghirahim was doing this was the last thing he needed was this girl dead and also that "big black wolf" had a good feeling was that Dark Link sulking around. He always got on under his skin do to how he likes to steal his success. In fact on their way back saw something black sulking around. Melody saw this and asked "Are you ok mister Ghirahim?"

"Huh? Oh yes I'm fine."

"There's my house! Would you like to come in? My father would love to meet you."

"Oh no I should go. Be careful next time in the woods. Alright?"

"I will. Thank you. Bye!"

Melody ran to her house and the door opened for Ghirahim to see a familiar face. He couldn't tell if he was right at the distance he was at. So he turned himself into a shadow and went in the house to see. He had guess right it was his majesty King Link himself. He was telling Melody "Melody you need to be more mindful of the time. I don't want you being that wolf's dinner. Understand?"

"Yes father I'm sorry it's just I met someone who saved me today."

"Really? What happen?"

That was when Ghirahim left in excitement. _So that little hero had a child. Very interesting. _he thought as he left going to tell Ganondorf but, then he stop thinking _Wait a minute...how long has Dark Link been here? _


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Link didn't speak much about Ghirahim after Melody told him her day. He just got there evening tea ready and got Melody ready to go to bed. As Melody settled in her bed she asked Link "Father can you tell me that story."

"Again dear?"

"Please?"

"Oh alright." Link said as he told about the hero in green as he defeated Ganondorf and banished him in time. Link was careful not tell her who the hero in green was but, the stories always helped Melody go to sleep. When she did fall asleep he gave her a kiss on the head and head out towards Renado's home. When he came out after Link knocked Renado said looking tired "Link? What brings you so late? yawn"

"Sorry to disturb you but, this is important."

"Why? What's happen?"

"We all need to gather together to discuss this. I think were all endanger."

Renado saw that Link was serious and said "Yes sir."

While they all discussing Ghirahim found Dark Link almost right after a hunt killing a hen. Ghirahim was leaning against a tree saying "Do you actually eat your kills or do you just do it for kicks?"

Dark Link dropped the dead hen and turned back to is human form and said not happy to see him "I _cook _the chickens thank you for asking and what are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just enjoying the view. Seeing the sights."

Dark Link was readying a fire while saying "Well glad to see your laid back about your job."

"So you know about the girl then?"

"Yes I do and I sent a bird two days ago letting Ganondorf know."

"How long have you've know?"

"Couple of weeks. I had to slap myself in the face to assure myself on what I was seeing. Ever since then I kept a close eye on them and I know Link has at least three plans of keeping his daughter safe and I also learned something else."

"What is so important then?"

"Melody has no idea on who her father and her mother really are. Imagine on what will happen when she finds out."

Ghirahim thought of it a bit and thought it was important. Maybe just maybe...

He saw a light in a house and asked "Is there often a light in that house over there?"

Dark Link saw and said "No. That's the letter house. The old man who owns it should be asleep."

"Then I think we should make our move now."

"Since when do I ever listen to you?"

"Don't you remember I'm the brains of the bunch?"

"No, I remember you being the queer man whose slowly becoming a woman."

"Ha Ha Ha very funny. Are you coming or not?"

"Alright. What do you wish to do?"

While all were plotting the goddesses were listening. Din soon said "Well this happen sooner than we thought."

"I know Din. I tried my best to keep Dark Link at bay but..." said Nayru

"It's that damn Ghirahim. I know." said Din with anger.

Farore kept silent watching her bearer's child sleep. She had personally kept a close eye on Melody and it always gave her a smile to see her smiling using her gift of art to good use. She always kept her safe when she visit the forest and kept her comfortable like a guest in her home. She soon asked "What do should we all do?"

They were silent for a moment then Nayru said "Farore you care for this child don't you?"

"Yes sister I do."

"Help her escape while we try to help Link and the others to prepare."

"You don't have to tell me twice." Farore said

Farore on then turned her back her sister and said "Melody."

Melody who was sleep woke up with a shock. She then stood up while she heard a woman's voice said "Melody...Can you hear me child?"

Melody not sure where the voice was coming said in a quiet voice "W-who's there?"

"I'm Farore child. Please listen to me. I need you to quietly leave the house."

"Why?"

"Just trust me. Grab a lantern and leave."

"I-ummm ok."

Melody grabbed her lantern thinking it was a dream or something. She began to walk quietly down stairs from her room. Then she heard something drop on the floor and saw a shadow. She was about to run down stairs when Farore soon said "Go back and hide."

Melody went back upstairs and went to Link's room. She was surprise to see that her father was not there and said "Where is father?"

"He's in town. Here's what I need you to do. Lock the door and make a rope."

Melody didn't need her to say more. She lock the door, made a rope from the sheets, and tied it to the bed end and opened up the window. Melody looked down and she stood there unmoved. "What is the matter?" Farore asked with worry.

"I-I'm afraid of heights."

"Don't be afraid child. Just climb down the rope."

"I-I-" Melody stuttered. She remembered climbing a tall tree and then a tree branch accidently broke and she fell almost from the top of the tree and ended up waking up in her bed with a broken arm. She was told by the doctor that she could have easily broke her neck from that height. Ever since then she had never climb a tree.

She then heard small footsteps. She just wanted to wake from this bad dream. Farore then said "Please Melody you have to climb down."

"Why?"

"Please you don't want to meet who's outside that door."

Melody slowly then made her way down but as she heard the door break down she moved a little and knock the lantern down causing a fire. Half way through the rope she fell down as she saw her house go ablaze. Scared as she was she still ran to where they kept Epona. She hopped on her and they rode to town while with her not seeing Dark Link escaping from the burning house with barley a scratch on him. He then turned into his wolf form and ran after her.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Melody didn't look back on the house and went to the letter office. She went there cause it was the only light she saw. She knew after the fire that this was no dream. She then got off Epona and knock the door. She was glad to see that it was Link and she just hugged him tight almost sobbing.

"Melody? What's the matter? You should be at home." Link said hugging back knowing she needed comfort. Something happened and he didn't like it one bit.

"I-I'm sorry. I burned the house down."

"You what?!"

"I didn't mean to father! There was someone in the house and I anciently knocked my lantern down. I-I'm so sorry." she said as she felt tears come down her eyes.

"Dear I don't care about the house. I'm just glad you got out. Come on dear. Let's see if you have any burns." Link said as she lead him to the house.

"O-ok."

He had Renado take a look at her and all she had was a bump on the back of her head from her fall. "Melody did you see who was in the house?" Renado asked while Link was talking to the others.

"N-No. I saw a shadow but, Farore told me it was someone bad."

"Farore?"

"Yeah the goddess of courage. She helped me escape...You don't believe me do you mister Renado?" she said with her feeling like she was sounding stupid.

"No child I believe you. Here sit. You need to rest." Renado said leading her to a large chair.

She sat down waiting for the adults to finish talking but, they took a long time and soon Melody fell in too a deep sleep thanks to Farore who didn't want her to see what may come next.

"I think it may be time for you two to leave. You are both unsafe here." said Renado to Link.

Link didn't like the thought of it but, Renado was right. Melody's safest came first and that's what he needed to do. He said to Renado "Very well. We'll leave at once."

"Awwwww leaving so soon?" said a mocking male voice

Then Ghirahim appeared right next to Melody saying "I'd much rather you'd stay so we can better get to know each other. I am Ghirahim and I hope your better than your darker half. I know your daughter is very charming."

"You keep your hands off her." Link said as he ready his master sword he brought with him.

"Calm down. I don't mean to harm her. Quite the opposite actually. I just want her to meet my master in person."

"Do so and you die."

Ghirahim just laughed and said "sigh That's a laugh. Your ancestor from one thousand years ago couldn't kill me then and your not going to kill me now."

"Try me."

"I would love to but, I would much rather get my job quietly. So let's put you to the test shall we. I will take the girl to my master and to her loving mother and you will follow or I burn this village and everyone in it to the ground. It's your choice _King Link_. Hahehehehe."

Link couldn't believe this was happen. He can't believe he had to choose. The basterd knew he wouldn't abandon his child. He looked at Melody who was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful. He turned to Ghirahim and said "Why don't you fight me like a man."

"A duel? Hhhhhhmmmmmm very well shall we go outside then?"

Ghirahim went outside while Link followed and whisper in Renado's ear and said "Take my horse and Melody and flee to Altea. Let Marth know what has happen."

"Yes sire." Renado said and left the first chance he got with Dark Link following close behind.

Ghirahim summoned his sword out of thin air and said "Since this is our first duel let me just say I don't play fair."

Link readied his stance and said "I've fought monsters that did the same."

"Hehehehe very good. This will be quite interesting then."

And with that they clashed beginning there fight. After a few cuts he got Ghirahim decides to use his teleportation to confuse and then strike him. After a bit of that he thought he had him but, Link also had a spell up his sleeve. He cast a fire spell that surrounded then expanded around him causing Ghirahim to go off balance and Link then took his chance to stab him. He thought he did but Ghirahim vanished in a black mist. Link then hear him laugh saying "Well you do have skill I will give you that but, you have already lost. Don't worry we will meet again."

Link had to think it over for a second then realized with shock what he meant. He was not alone.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Renado ran in to Dark Link half a through to their goal. It was almost sunrise and Melody still slept. He wasn't even sure how she was sleeping at all then he figured maybe Farore had something to do with it. Dark Link scared Epona to stop in his wolf form and then turned to his human form and pulled out his sword saying "If you wish to live. Give me the girl."

"I'd sooner die than hand her over." said Renado getting off Epona and pulling out his iron sword. He knew he was outmatch but, it's like he said. He sooner die than hand over the daughter of his dear friend to this monster. He patted Epona to run and she did so. Epona was a smart horse so she knew where she was going. Dark Link to Renado's surprise let it go but, he had a good feeling why.

The fight did not last long. It took only one swing at the iron sword to break it in two and sliced him in the gut. Renado fell down bleeding and in pain. Ghirahim soon appeared saying "Well done Dark Link. You screwed up again."

"Not as much as you think. The girl is heading to Altea." said Dark Link as he put his sword away.

"Altea...that's close to where my castle is. Oh truly good fortune is on our side today."

Dark Link then felt a hand grab his ankle and saw that Renado was still alive trying his hardest to stall them. Ghirahim found the attempt very pathetic and readied a lighting spell "Just die already."

Then he fired his spell and Renado was no more. Dark Link then began to walk to where Epona ran and said "I'm going after them."

"Wait you idoit! I have a better idea."

"Like what? It be faster just to go and grab the child."

"In the daylight? Where we can be seen? I don't think so. Plus this idea may take longer but, in the end Melody will be more...willing if you caught my meaning."

It had been three days since that event and an old couple who owned an inn in Altea soon found Melody near to where they were heading and took her and the horse with them. When Melody woke up the next day they welcome her with open arms and tried to ask what happen. She told them besides her home burning down she couldn't remember. So after that the couple told her she could stay as long as she needed to and Melody decided to go look for her father. Two days of the search lead to nowhere but, the final day was very eventful.

After a long day of searching Melody decided to take a short cut near an alley back to the inn. It was a mistake however as she was ambushed by two twilight creatures. Melody was scared to see them again but, this time she found a some what heavy piece of wood and was ready to fight when a man with blue spiking hair, wore a red cloth around his head, and a golden sword came to her aid.

"Well now those creatures I haven't seen in a long time. Are you alright young one?" he said as he walked toward her smiling. He looked like a very cheerful man.

"I-I'm ok. Thank you for saving me" she said timbed like.

"Your welcome. Do you know why those creatures were after you? Believe or not there not as stupid as the common animal."

Melody just shock her head truly not knowing why those things were after her. The man just continued saying "Well that's just the oddest thing."

Melody felt another presents and turned around to find more of them. "Well they just won't leave us alone will they? Well there a too many for one man to fights them so.."

To Melody surprise the man picked her up and placed her his shoulder saying "I guess will flee. Hang tight now."

Then he ran off with her as Melody hanged on for dear life. She saw they were heading towards the castle and by some miracle they actually made it letting the archers at the gate kill them off. The man put Melody down as he panted saying "I'm name is huff Ike by the way."

"I'm Melody sir and thank you."

"Awww you don't have to thank me. It's my job as captain of the royal guard to keep people safe."

"Ike!"

They then saw a man who look like a prince wearing royal blue clothing and had straight blue hair walk up to them and asked "What has happen? I've been hearing much commotion."

"Those twilight creature are back sire and they were attacking this young girl for some reason." said Ike

The man looked at Melody with blue eyes and asked "What is your name young one?"

"I-I'm Melody sir."

"...I am Marth king of Altea. Tell me do you have a father named Link by any chance."

Melody was surprise to hear this and asked with hope in her eyes "You know my father!?"

Marth gave her a smile and said "Very well. He is an old friend of mine."

Link had never told her he knew royalty and she soon said "My father has never spoke of you."

"No I imagine he wouldn't."

He turned to a servant and said "Prepare a room. This girl will be my guest."

Melody suddenly remembered Epona and asked "My lord, may I please go and get my horse Epona? I'm afraid of her well being. Please?"

Marth was silent for a moment then said "Ike will go with but, please make it quick. It's close to dark."

"Yes my lord. Thank you."

Marth went back to the castle while Melody lead Ike the way to the inn. They got to talk more and Melody began to like him. He had a very cheerful personal and to him she reminded him of his little sister Mist...and also someone else. By the time they each the inn it was fully dark and Ike got very serous for some reason and he took off his headband and handed to Melody and said "Do you mind putting this over your eyes for a sec?"

She didn't understand why he wanted her to do this but, she did so anyway. Ike told her to stay where she was at. Ike made her cover her eyes cause he had a bad feeling down his spine and for him that normally meant death and again he was right. The kind, old couple had been killed in cold blood. He just hope the horse was still alive. Thankfully she was. She was a beautiful horse Ike thought. He took the horse out and even had Melody walk a few blocks before she could take off the blind fold. She then asked "What happen back there?"

Ike thinking on what to say said "Well...I'm afraid that couple you were talking about are no longer there."

"Oh. I hope they come back."

_This girl is too young to understand death._ he thought to himself. Then he felt an evil presents near by and told Melody "Melody I need you to hide. We have company."

Melody afraid it was those twilight creatures again took Epona and hide at a near by alley. She peaked to see what it was and to her surprise and terror it was the black wolf from home. _What's it doing all the way over here?_ she thought as she saw the two get ready to fight.

Ghirahim was watching the whole thing from the roofs and it was going exactly as plan. He would stage a recuse so that little Melody would trust him more. To him trust was the most important issue in this plan and if he could get it he will. As the guard and Dark Link fought Ghirahim got himself cloak and prepared a sleeping powder he made for this. He jumped quietly from his hiding spot right behind Melody. Nothing went through Epona however as she began to panick. Melody tried to calm her down but, Ghirahim blew the powder at her and after a few coughs she soon fell asleep in Ghirahim's arms. He took Melody with him up to the roofs so he could avoid getting trampled by that horse. At that point Ike saw a cloak figure holding Melody and yelled for him to let her go but, It would be already too late. Ghirahim cast his teleportation spell causing them both to vanish while Dark Link fled knowing his job was done. All Ike could do was scream for the fact he had failed his king, Melody, and her father.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Ghirahim and Dark Link went to Ghirahim's castle right after the event. Everyone of the three commanders had there own castle to call home. While this is where Ghirahim mainly is Dark Link doesn't use his and just told his master to use it as a fort or something. It still remains empty until otherwise. Ghirahim put Melody in guest room and lock the door to let her sleep. They were now talking in the throne room. Ever where in the castle was design in a red and black fashion when it came to the furniture and the walls. Ghirahim actually woke up in this castle went he first came back into the world. All those years ago when he was defeated by the first hero it was only his body that was destroyed. His spirit never died and it lingered for a long time trying to make a new body. The gross details are something he would rather forget but, by the time he got it done the first war with Ganon and the twilight realm was close to ending. He watched all the violent and was pleased to see nothing much change since his leaving.

Ghirahim sat at his throne saying to Dark Link with a mocking smile "See? I told you it would work."

"It took forever. We didn't have to wait three damn days to a move." said Dark Link not believing this queer man could waste so much time.

"True...but, who cares? We have what we want. Now we can focus more on attacking the enemy and with the girl as a hostage and soon to be ally they'll grow more soft and attack a lot least."

"Sometime I wonder if your holding back on us."

"I only show what is necessary. If I showed my full power well...I crush you all like bugs."

Dark Link just laughed and said "Oh sure. You crush the first hero like a bug."

Ghirahim just grunted and said "At least I'm not a fake."

Ghirahim didn't even see Dark Link move but, Ghirahim soon saw Dark Link's sword very close to his face stabbed into the chair. Dark Link looked at him with angry and said "Don't you dare call me that again."

"...You know getting offended that easily is only going to lead to trouble." Ghirahim said with a simile knowing he wasn't going to kill him.

Dark Link put his sword away and just grunted while Ghirahim said "Well I'm going to check on little Melody. She should be awake by now."

He was about ready to leave when he turn around and said "Oh and do us all a favor and stay out of sight. They last thing she needs a panic attack and it will save me a lot of explaining and also I just realized something. Since your Link's dark side that sorta makes you an uncle to this girl doesn't it. Congratulations!"

"Just go. I will sent a letter to Ganondorf of the situation." said Dark Link. This was something he did thought about at one point and it was just like Zelda he did not like the child per say but, he did not hate her either. There was a time were a couple of boys at the village were playing a prank on the girl and Dark Link just wanted to kill them and it really confused him as to why. Why did he care?

Melody did wake up a minute before Ghirahim came in and she was trying to piece together how she got to this odd place. When Ghirahim did open the door he saw her awake and said "Ah I'm glad to see you are awake."

Melody was surprise to see him and she soon said "Mister Ghirahim? What are you doing here?"

"Well that wolf just wouldn't leave you alone now would it but, why on earth you were in Altea I haven't the slights idea."

"I-my home burned down and I was there looking for my father. I was so close until... that happened."

"That's terrible! How did it burn down?"

Melody told him everything that happen trying to keep Farore out. She didn't want to sound insane to him but, Ghirahim notice through her story that she was hiding something. He bushed it off as she finish saying "That's quite the story."

"Where are we?" asked Melody.

"Ah yes were in my glorious castle and your welcome to stay as long as you like."

Melody thought the offer over. She wanted to go back to Altea but, then there were..."

"Mister Ghirahim can I ask you something?"

"What is it little one?"

"The twilight creatures...how smart are they?"

Ghirahim was surprise to hear this. He hope she wasn't on them. He just said "Those creature ally themselves on to whoever is the strong. Come I will show you around."

Melody got out of bed and followed him wondering if she should trust him. The castle was large in size but, Melody had a feeling of being unwelcome. She had a horrible pain in her stomach and about half way through she began to feel dizzy. Ghirahim notice that she was growing pale and said "Are you alright? I've notice you've been tripping."

Melody thought the best thing the do was to tell the truth and she said "I don't feel very well."

Ghirahim then picked her up almost like he knew what was happen and said "We got to get you to bed then."

So he did so and assured her she will be fine with some rest and something to eat and let her be. While she was in bad she felt her head pond and soon she fell asleep hearing Farore's voice calling her name once more.

While she was dreaming Ghirahim went back to his throne room with Dark Link waiting. When Ghirahim sat down Dark Link asked "So what happened?"

"Awwwww are you worried about your dear niece? That's just adorable." Ghirahim said as a jest.

"Don't make me cut out that tongue of yours." Dark Link said.

"Fine. Fine. Melody is young and I have a spell that makes us stronger all around the castle. Melody is just adapting to her surrounding and that could actually take awhile."

"Why?"

"A child's heart is full of light and while at that age the body tends to follow the heart more than the mind and light naturally is trying to resist. Like a I said she will soon adapting."

"...That makes no god damn sense."

"It doesn't for you cause you don't think."

"Really? At least I'm not Zant."

"Oh god why the hell did our lord made me make him alive again?"

"Because he's the only one who can actually open a portal to the twilight realm."

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he's an idiot."

"True. Also I sent the letter. It should get to him soon."

"Very good. Now you can go and hopefully I won't have to see your face for at least two week."

"Hehehe nice try. As much as I can't stand your queer ways. Read this." Dark Link said as he handed him a letter.

Ghirahim read in mutters then said "Your suppose to stay here until further notice?!"

Dark Link turned and walked away feeling satisfied that he put this smartass in his place saying "Well I guess there's one thing your wrong at."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

When Melody fell asleep she found herself in a beautiful forest with tall oak trees and a peaceful atmosphere and then she saw a woman. She was a beautiful with flawless skin, long light green hair, deep green eyes, and a plain green gown walking towards her. Melody didn't have a need to ask her name. She already knew.

"Farore." Melody said to her.

"Yes my child it is I." Farore said with a mother's simile.

"Farore I don't understand. What is going on and why? I'm so lost. I'm not sure what to do anymore." Melody said right away wanting answers to all this.

"My dear it is sadly not my place to tell you all but, I need to say this. Do not trust Ghirahim by all means. He may seem like your friend but, he's tricking you."

"But why? He saved me."

"He did it for his own gain. He was trying not to gain attention by your would be death. My dear Melody you have to understand that there are evil people in the world and sometimes the most kind can be the most need to be on your guard by what he tells you."

"Why don't I just run away then?"

"sigh Because he would just capture you again. His castle is guarded by many creatures. Believe me wouldn't get very far."

"Wait are you saying back at Altea mister Ghirahim..."

"Yes child. He didn't save you from that wolf. He kidnapped you."

"What!? But why?"

"Heed my words Melody. Evil never truly dies."

Farore then place two of her fingers on Melody's chest and then a strange light came then disappeared. Melody felt warm inside in a good way while Farore said "I just placed a charm on you. It will help you when you feel most alone. It's something that will keep you safe. I do not have much time left. I have to leave you but, know that I along with my sisters will be watching you."

And with that Melody woke up and sat up on her bed saying quietly "Evil never truly dies..."

Two days had went by and when Link rushed over to Altea only to find out that Melody had been taken and even with Marth's men searching they still had no luck. By the end of the second day Link and many others were exhausted. The all decided to call it a day and Link went to his room or rather Marth made him cause he had not slept in awhile. Link couldn't sleep however and went up outside for fresh air with the moon full and no stars were seen. Link felt horrible and was filled with worried. His thoughts were a mess from when he thought he shouldn't have let her go while also on what that basterd Ganondorf was going to do to his little girl. Were they going to kill her, make her one of them, or what? His mind was at a pause when he was greeted by Ike who handed him a mug of water saying "You know staying up like this won't help you know."

Link just sighed and took a drink saying "I know but, I can't sleep. I just can't stop thinking."

"It will be ok. I should be the one like this. I let that sneaky bastred take her without a second glance but, I'll get him back for what he did just you watch."

"Hehe glad to see you haven't change but, I'm surprise to see you being a guard and a captain no less. You always seemed like the rogue type. It seemed like only yesterday my wife paid you to fight in our war."

"Hehe yeah I'd probably still be like that had I not met Marth. The guy saved me from a fight so I owed him. So here I am really being bored with the job. It's just blah, blah, blah with none of the action. Just shows you that gold doesn't buy everything."

"Ever thought of going back?"

"A million times but, I like I said I owe him but, that's not to say I won't do it in the future." he said with a smile.

Link faintly smiled back saying "Like I said you haven't change at all."

Link and Ike went way back from the Twilight War as some people called. Ike was Link's closest ally when it came to fighting and planning because Ike never really understood how to talk to royally which for Link was something he like about him. They went through much together saving others lives and sometimes each other. By the end of it all Link could trust him with his life.

Ike then soon said "Your daughter was very charming if you don't mind me saying."

"Thank you. Melody has always been a good girl. She never got in trouble always did what she was told. I'm surprised she to a liking to you quickly. She's normally shy with others."

'Yeah I think the likeness bar went up with me when I saved her from those creatures."

"I thank you again for that. Those monsters can be cruel."

"Anytime."

Link looked down at his mug for a moment then he felt a pat on the back by Ike with him saying "We'll find her Link. I know we will."

"Thank you."

They finished there drink and then went to bed to rest. Link after a long time fell asleep only to see the lovely Farore.

"Lady Farore." Link said to her.

"Hello my bearer. I have come to speak to you."

"I'm glad I have a few questions myself."

"I hope what I say will answer them. Here."

Farore showed Link a dark looking castle saying "Your daughter is being held here at Ghirahim's castle just north of Altea. Do not worry she is not harmed. Ghirahim to his master's request is keeping her in good health but, I told Melody to be on her guard around him."

"Thank you but, you have spoken to her already?"

"Yes. Remember I help her escape from Dark Link and no I have not told her who you really are but, my bearer please listen to me. You have to tell Melody the truth and she has to hear it from you cause if you don't they will and that will cause Melody not to trust you as she should. There are some evils that can stab the heart that my sister Nayru can not protect her from."

"...I know, I know it is time. I just hope she can forgive me. She has lived in a lie and everyday I feel ashamed of it."

"She will forgive you Link. She loves you with all her heart and soul I promise but, you must hurry. Time is not on your side and that snake of a sorcerer plans to play his hand soon. Go my bearer and please know that my blessings go with you."

And with that Link woke up and quickly went to tell the others not wasting a moment.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

For a child Ghirahim was surprise to see that Melody wasn't annoying like other brats he's met. He gave her some art supplies to keep her busy and she would just draw all day around the castle when Ghirahim had to do his own work. he would also find her in the library reading. _She wasn't completely stupid._ he thought. He did spend time with her more to get to know her better on what she knew about her parents. He found out that Melody had been living in a complete lie that Ghirahim had to give this new hero credit for doing something as big as this. All she knew was that her father was a very skilled hunter while her mother she didn't knew at all since she died of illness. To Ghirahim now it made since as to why Zelda didn't talk much about Link's whereabouts. She was trying to protect her child along with her husband. It amazed him how a mother will do and stand with anything for their children but, Melody's the lack of information had made his plan all the more easier.

One day they took a walk together in the gardens that was filled with bright flowers and Ghirahim soon asked "Melody you said that your mother died of an illness correct?"

Melody was surprised to hear this again and said "Yes. I never knew her. Father wouldn't talk about her much and every time someone mention her people would always tear up...I'm jealousy of them."

"How so?"

"They got to meet my mother while I never even seen a picture of her."

"Hhhhhmmm that's odd."

"What?"

"Well why not? I haven't you seen a picture of your mother I wonder. You would think your father would at least have something like that."

"...Mister Ghirahim have you met my mother?" she asked not sure why she ask that.

"Yes I have. Would you like to see her?"

"See her?"

"A picture I mean."

"...Please?"

Melody went with him back to the castle. She grew a bit suspicion at Ghirahim. _How did he know my mother? _she thought to herself as Ghirahim went to get the picture. He gave her a small portrait that was framed of the Hyrule ruler Zelda. Melody confused as she knew who the lady was said "This is not my mother. This is the Hyrule leader Zelda."

"Look at it again. Closely."

Melody looked at it for awhile starting to see she did look familiar but, she didn't understand why. She had never met her before and never did her father talk about her. Her mind then drifted to the memories of her father. She had missed him deeply. She miss the daily days of helping him with the animals, seeing him do sword practice, him telling her favorite bedtime stories...wait stories? She thought back at the stories and how Zelda was link to them. She remembered how the hero in green was described. He always wore a green tunic and could wield a sword like a living legend. Then she notice how her father was the best swordsman in her village and she one day found a green tunic that look similar to the one the hero's. Then to Melody's shock she understood it all made sense. Her mother was Zelda and her father was the hero of time. She gasped, drop the picture, and almost fell on her back if Ghirahim hadn't caught her. He gave a secret smile asking "Are you alright?"

Melody could only give out mutters not sure what to say. Ghirahim then said "I know this is difficult for you."

"W-why?" Melody asked.

"I'm not sure but, I think maybe it's time for you to meet someone who might know."

"Who?"

"Lord Ganondorf."

"gasp"

"He's not evil Melody. At least not anymore. He has learned his ways and I serve him to help achieve his goal of peace. You don't have to meet him right away. I know this is a lot to take in."

Ghirahim took her back to her room and after he left her she went to her bed ready to cry. Ghirahim then went to his throne room to be startled by Dark Link's laughter saying in sarcasm "His goal for peace. I couldn't have made a better lie myself."

"I thought I told you to guard the area not spy on your little niece."

"Will you stop calling her that."

"You can't avoid the truth you idiot but, it doesn't matter. The girl is now confused and will probably believe anything at this point but, that just makes this much easier to place her at our side."

"...I got to say as much as I hate you, you are a cunning snake."

"Hehehe I'm flattered by the-hide."

"What?"

"She's coming."

Dark Link quickly turned to his wolf form and hide near by as Melody opened the door and rubbed her eyes. She looked like she had been crying for awhile. She looked at Ghirahim with a red puff face saying "Mister Ghirahim...I..."

Ghirahim went and kneeled to her saying "What is it? You can tell me anything. I'm your friend."

"I...I want to him if I can. I can't take the fact of not knowing anymore."

Ghirahim gave her a hug afraid she was going to break on his saying "Of course you can. I will make the preparations."

He let her go with Melody asking "Is there anything I can do help?"

"Cheer up little one. Some one as young as you shouldn't experiences saddest."

"Oh ok I-AAAAAAAHHHHH!"

She hide behind him when Ghirahim asked "What is wrong?"

Melody said pointing "W-wolf!"

Ghirahim then saw to his anger that Dark Link relieved himself in his wolf foam. Ghirahim then sighed and said "Well it seemed that wolf was only trying to protect you. In fact I've tried to keep him out."

Dark Link walked up and sat beside Melody like a loyal dog. Him and Melody then went back to her room and while Melody laid on the bed saying to Dark Link "You... can lay on the bed with me if you want."

He did so while Melody scratched behind his ears. It may have been the dog part of him talking but, he was enjoying it all the same. Melody then said "I think you were overprotective back in Altea but, I still think it was nice. It still wasn't nice to eat the cattle but, yawn I forgive you."

For some reason that gave Dark Link a smile as they both fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Melody knew this may have been a bad idea. If the stories were true Ganondorf was an enemy to her family and she wasn't sure if Ghirahim was telling the whole story but, do to her now distrust she just wanted to know who she really was. A complete of days past by with Melody trying to sink in on the fact that she was lied to all her life and the question of why wouldn't leave her alone. She couldn't even draw all that well without getting frustrated. She would often talk to her new friend "Wolfy" about her confusion. It helped her to just let it out and with Dark Link it was better than working with Ghirahim all day. He would just place his head on her lap and let her talk while she scratch his head. That to him was the best part just because in his wolf form it felt like a massage. Plus for some odd reason he was happy to see her feel better and he really hated that at the same time feeling that his feeling towards her were not his own. So in a sense she wasn't the only one.

The day soon came where Ganondorf was close to showing and while Melody got ready in her room Ghirahim was talking to Dark Link for a bit preparing themselves for any unwelcome guests. While doing so Dark Link said "I heard that Zant may be joining us."

"Oh wonderful. I hope for his sake he'll hold his tongue." Ghirahim said in an annoyed tone. To him Zant was too full of himself to get anything done right and at one point out right refused to bring him back but, Ganon said nay and that ended that conversation.

"He probably will do to our lord's presences and I can't believe I'm saying this but, at least his creatures will be useful."

"True...for about a minute. If I had all my power I could summon my own creatures."

"Yeah cause they work so well for you in the past." Dark Link said as a joke.

"Oh shut up. Now go get your niece little doggy. Go on." Ghirahim said showing him away.

Dark Link just grunted at him and change to his wolf form to get her. When he entered the room he saw Melody in a long black dress with short sleeves. She looked nice but, he notice her hands were trembling. He sat next to her on the bed as Melody smiled at him saying "Its funny. I didn't think Mister Ghirahim could spend an hour picking a dress."

It took every once of will power for Dark Link not to laugh at that. She continued saying "I'm scared Wolfy. I'm meeting someone who was the enemy of my family. Why would he want to meet the child of the man who stopped his plans?... He's waiting for me isn't he?"

He nodded as answer. Every once in a while he would nod or shack his head in a response. It was very rare he did so however. She jumped off her bed and went to the throne with Dark Link by her side. When she came in Ghirahim said "Ah there you are. You look lovely."

"T-thank you." she said.

"It shouldn't be long now. They should be showing him in."

"O-ok."

Ghirahim saw that she was nervous and said "You'll be fine. It's not like he's going to kill you."

"I...hope not." she muttered.

They heard the large door open and Ghirahim said "Ah my lord! Welcome!"

Ganondorf was everything Melody imaged in the stories. A very tall and threating looking man who look like he could conquer the world. She felt so small when seeing him that he had to kneel to face her saying "So you are Melody. Ghirahim has told me much of you in his letters."

"Ummmm I-please t-to meet you my lord." Melody said giving a little bow.

He got up to sit on the throne saying "Please child. You are of equal standers with me. Treat me as such."

"I don't understand sir."

"You are the only heir to the Hyrule throne making you the princess of Hyrule young one."

Answers. To Melody it felt good to hear them and she continued asking "I-if that's the case why is my family not living in Hyrule?"

"Most likely because your parents tried to hide you from me. I said I have change but, they didn't seem to approve of my motives. After you were born Link disappeared with no knowledge as to why. Your mother soon went ill and I took over."

"Wait does that mean-"

"Yes. Your mother is alive."

Mother? Alive? Melody was thrilled to bits inside. It was wonderful to her. She could finally meet her when she knew where she was. Then Ganon said "And when you come of age you will rule Hyrule as well which is where my offer comes in."

"Offer?"

"Yes. Join us Melody and together we can make peace in all realms and your family will be whole again."

Melody didn't know what to say. One side wanted to say yes but the other thought this to be suspicions. She then asked "What use would I be to? I'm just a small girl."

"My dear you are the daughter of the bearers of the triforce courage and wisdom. Though small you show much potential. So do you say shall we teach you all that we know?"

Before Melody could answer Dark Link heard something and turned and growled at the door as the door slammed open showing Link in his traditional green tunic, Marth, Ike, and a couple of twilight creatures disappearing from the floor. Dark Link began to attack Link but, Marth shoved Link out of the way thus taking his fight. Link ran to Melody and gave her a tight hug while she didn't move. "Oh Melody I'm glad your alright." he said to her.

Melody could only ask the one question that burned in her mind. She told herself whatever answer he gave if it was true she would forgive him. She asked "Why did you lie to me?"

He let her go knowing this would happen and asked "Did they tell you?"

She nodded and Link then said "I am sorry Melody. I really am. Please understand that I did it to protect you. Your mother wanted you to have a normal life and I thought not telling you would be the best way. Believe me I hated doing this to you. I really did but, I didn't want you to have the same horrible feelings of worry I did."

"...You were worried about mother? Why? Where is she?"

"Yes I did but, seeing you smile and not having to worry made it easier for me and I don't know where she is now. As to why as we can all see evil never truly dies."

While Melody thought on it Ghirahim said "Well at least evil doesn't have much to hide. I must say hero I've never seen anyone like you do something that horrible before."

"I wouldn't have had to if it wasn't for you and your damn master!" Link said in anger.

"Enough! This ends now hero of time." Ganon said while summoning his own sword. Link charged at him and they started to fight. Ganon attack with heavy force while Link attack fast ably him to dodge better though he did still had to be careful.

While Melody watched in horror Ghirahim tried to grab her but, Ike strike him before he could wanting pay back. Melody then got scared not sure what to do. She just wanted to run away from all this but, she didn't want to get caught in the cross fire. Then all of a sudden a bright light appeared on Melody's heart. It shined so bright it blinded everyone for a moment then the light disappeared and so did Melody.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Before I begin please understand I do understand who the characters I use are. This is just my take on them not there official take in the games. So that means there personally maybe different. I just wanted to get that out of the way. Thank you and enjoy!_

Melody thanks to the charm that Farore gave her was sent to an unknown forest. She knew this wasn't home because the forest seemed a little more dead. She could barely hear any life not even birds. She just sat leading on a tree putting her head on her knees to think on what to do. Should she stay where she's was at or should she try to find a village. She sat there for awhile then she heard leaves ruffle and she lift her head to see the most craziest mask she had ever since. She gave out a yelp and she smacked the back of her head. She moaned from the pain with the person wearing the mask who wore a black robe and was at Melody's height said in a really odd and quick voice "Sorry yes."

"Owwwww. You scared me." she moaned rubbing her head.

"I did not mean too. I just saw you here all by yourself yes?"

"Oh I see..."

"So why are you here by yourself yes?"

"I-I'm so lost."

"Oooooooohhhhhh I see. Ok then yes!" he said with a little jumped.

"Huh?" Melody said confused.

Then she got help up by him and holding her hands saying "Majora will take you home to other friends and then you won't be lost anymore."

Melody thought about it and it was really hard to tell what this guy was think. The mask had dead eyes then she decided she had no where else to go and she decided to go with him and while heading to his home she said "So your name's Majora. I like that name."

"Thank you yes. What is your name?"

"Melody. It's nice to meet you." she said with a cheerful smile.

They went to a village called Clock Town and while walking she notice people staring at Majora almost in fear. She didn't understand why. They went to a small house but, when going in side it look like an inside forest looking much bigger than it actually was with tree roots and different plants including these big mushrooms that rose up to the ceil. Two little lights one purple and one blue that flew to them.

The blue one that sound like a girl said "Hey your home and..."

She flew over to Melody and asked "Who is this?"

"I-I'm Melody. Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Tatl and why are you here?" she said in suspicion.

The purple one flew up to Tatl and said in a male's voice "Come on sis. Be nice."

He went to Melody and said "Sorry about that. I'm Tael though why is she here Majora?"

"She is our new friend. Was lost in the woods yes."

"You poor thing..." said Tael.

"How on earth did that happen?" asked Tatl.

Melody told them her story while they listening in with amazement. When she was done they were quiet for a moment then Tael said "I can't believe your from Hyrule. I hope it all goes well for you."

"Where are we?" Melody asked.

We are in Termina. All the way from the other side of the world yes." said Majora.

Melody was shock to here this. She then said "How am I suppose to get home."

"Honestly Melody I don't think you should. It sounds like there are some pretty bad people after you but, they don't know your here however. So why leave?" said Tatl.

"Oh now you like her..."said Teal almost in a whisper.

"What?! She's been through a lot ok..." said Tatl in an annoying tone.

"So we agree. She stays yes." said Majora.

"I-I don't want to be bother.." Melody said flattered by this sudden kindness.

"Naaa you won't be. We needed a new playmate anyway. So welcome to the family!...Or whatever." said Talt

Melody smile and said "Thank you all."

And for the next month Melody and the others had been forming a close bound. Some days they would play together (after helping Melody get ridding her fear of heights which took a very long week.) and some days they would explore around Termina and Clock Town. They even went to a festival in the town. They were celebrating how well the crops were doing and Melody was having a lot of fun for once and forgot all her problems at one point. Everyday there was something new especially from Majora. First off he NEVER took that mask of his off. Not even to eat. Melody asked why but, he just said that it was very close to him and then he would change the subject. She also notice how Clock Town really like art since one day Melody found a piece a paper and pencil one day and made a simple flower. One man who was the mayor gave her a pouch of gold for the drawing. The days went by with something to do and Melody soon adapted to this new life style. Until one day...

Melody and the others came back from the woods from a game of tag. As they head back in to the house Melody felt hands roughly turn her around and she was to face a weird man with squinted eyes and short red hair. He had a hug backpack with so much stuff in it to the point where Melody wondered how he hasn't broke his back. He then said "Are you the one called Melody?"

"Y-Yes." she said still startled.

He reached in his bag and pulled out what looked like a mask and handed it to her saying "I have a gift from someone who wants to meet you every munch. Good day and believe in your strengths."

He then giggled and walked away. She looked at the mask that looked like a male with some war paint on his cheeks. When she looked at it she felt a little dizzy. Then Tatl said "Great that jerk is back in town."

"Who is he?" Melody asked.

"He's just know as the Happy Mask Salesmen. Some think he doesn't really have a name." said Tael.

"Lets all go inside yes?" said Majora pestering them to the door.

After that they ate dinner (Which was just beard and butter) and they all went to bed which was actual on top of the mushrooms which were quite comfortable. Melody couldn't sleep however cause she couldn't stop thinking of that salesmen or the mask. Who wanted to meet her so badly? She always held the mask trying to think. This happen for about three nights. She was fine during the day but, the other knew that something was on her mind. The next night was odd to Melody as she had a strange dream. She felt like she was standing on a black abyss seeing someone that looked like a man cloaked in a light teal cloak holding out his hand for her. She wasn't sure what to do but, soon after flames started to come up and she woke with a sweat. It was the worse night out of the four.

The next morning she could barley keep her eyes open and the others couldn't stand it anymore and confronted her about it with Tael asking "Melody what's been bothering you?"

Melody didn't want to upset them and said "Nothing. I'm fine."

Tatl knew she was lying and almost yelled saying "No your not! Melody you look terrible. Something is bothering you. What is it?"

"No really. I'm fine."

"It's because of that salesman yes?" said Majora.

"Of course!" said Tatl as she went up to Melody's mushroom and came back with the mask.

"It's because of this thing isn't it?" Tatl asked.

Melody decided to tell the truth and said "Yes. I don't understand it. Who wants to meet me? Why the mask?"

"I don't know and I don't care." said Tatl

"But, Tatl what about-" Melody tried to say

But Tatl continued saying "I only care about you and this thing is like the flu. It's horrible and I think we should throw this stupid thing in the lake."

Then all of a sudden Tatl screamed and droop the mask as it sorta look like it had some steam with Tatl yelling "OWWWWW! THAT BURNS!"

Melody picked it up and found it was normal. Tael went on Melody shoulder and said in a scared voice "It's possessed."

"Enough it of this! We shall find salesmen yes." Majora then said about ready to leave the door.

They all agreed with Tatl saying "Yeah so I can give that creep a piece of my mind."

They all left and on there way out Melody felt like she was being watched and saw a crow staring at her. She shook it off however and went to caught up with the other not knowing who had just found her.


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Link and others went back to Altea almost unscratched. Marth's fight with Dark Link left him with a broken arm. Dark Link bite it hard in his wolf form like he wanted to chew it off. He lost a lot of blood in the progress but, he made it out fine. The only bad part was he was left to only help lead his troops from the castle not being able to fight along side them. That whole month was something but, fighting and keeping Altea standing. For the most part the were successful but there was one problem...

Link and the others were discussing in Marth's war room. They were trying to figure out a way to spread the troops but...

"We don't have enough men." Link said as soon as he thought it all through.

"sigh I know we don't. I've had every man and boy old enough to hold a sword to join but even then that's only 20,000 men compared to the possible 200,000 they have." Marth said looking frustrated.

"Right and most of those men are stationed here and no doubt that's where you want them to stay." Link said knowing he was right.

"...I'm sorry Link. My people come first."

"So what are we going to do?" Ike asked.

They all thought in silence until Link had a thought that at point he seemed so stupid not to think of it soon. Link then said "We could get more. The Zoras and the Gorans!"

"Are you sure? No one has heard of them since Ganondorf's return." Marth said.

"True but, I know where there hiding. Hyrule is there home just as much it is mine. If I can get enough of them by my side we have more of chance to stand up to them. We'll be close to Hyrule while you only have to give half your troops." Link said with confidences.

"It sounds like a brilliant idea to me. I say we do it." Ike said in agreement.

Marth agreed as well but, do to where Link wanted to go he worried. In the end he said "Alright but, Link I know it pains you but, promise me you won't be a hero. Not yet."

Link gave a shock face surprise Marth would say that. That didn't mean he was wrong though. He wanted to save Zelda in the process but, in the end Marth was right it was too early to do so. So Link promise not to do so and two days later he soon left. He first went to Death Mountain where he found the Gorans easily and after some explaining they have promise Link there support. Then he went to the Zora's Fountain to find the Zoras. They were in a poor state. They told Link that many were lost when a sorcerer dried up Lake Hylia but, they did say they would help for a better future after some arguing between them. Now Link stayed at Death Mountain thinking of there next move and decide that after long traveling he thought sleep would help but, a peaceful night was not to be his. At first it was fine he had a memory of home with Melody then all of a sudden it vanish to an old face he never want to see again. He woke up in a cold sweat wondering why in the goddesses name would he dream of him.

The next morning he had ask one of the higher commanders if he knew anything about who was in command of the enemy forces in Hyrule right now. He said that only Ganon and Zant were present while Dark Link and Ghirahim were away. This was nothing good until the other allies got here but to Link the thought of those two gone gave him a pain in his stomach. He wondered if them and...him were connect and Melody...to Link the only thing he could do was pray the goddesses were keeping their word.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Majora had lead his friend to an underground tunnel that people used to say was an old jail. Tatl asked him "Are you sure he's down there?"

"Yes. Now come yes, yes." Majora said as he started to head down as they followed. There was no need for a torch cause Tatl and Tael provide enough light. As they head down Melody thought she was hurrying a muffled voice. At first she thought it as something in her imagination due to lack of sleep but, then it just became louder saying "Go back...Turn around...They are coming you..."

She started to get a bad feeling and said "Do you think we should be going down there?"

"Are ya scared?" asked Tael.

"No just a bad feeling." she answered.

"No worries. We shall protect each other yes?" Majora said.

"Ummmm yeah." said Melody with a smile.

Then she heard that same voice that now she could tell it was a male's voice boom in her head saying "NO! Turn back!"

She ignored it when they got down to the bottom. The place looked in ruined and sun light was escaping from the ceiling and they saw the salesman quick and went to him. He greeted them warmly saying "Welcome. Welcome. Are you all interested in a mask?"

Melody went up to him showing the mask she had saying "No sorry but, we are curious about this one sir."

He looked at and said "Yes, Yes...can't help you."

"WHAT?! But you gave her the stupid thing! How could you not help?!" Tatl yelled.

"I can not help because the spirit is all ready gone." he said.

"Spirit? What kind of spirit?" Melody asked

The salesmen just patted her head saying "You my dear will meet him soon enough because he was so wanted to meet you. Well far well everyone and remember believe in your strengths."

He then giggled and walked away in the darkness. Tatl then said "Well that was a waste of time."

"Not quite sis. He said something about a spirit. I wonder what kind of spirit." Tael said.

"He dose make a good point Tatl. That explains why the mask burned your hands." Melody said also thinking about the voice in her head. Was it the spirit? Then she saw Majora grab her hand saying "He need to leave now yes."

"What's the hurry Majora? This isn't like you." said Tatl.

Then almost without warning Tael yelled "What the heck is that?!"

Everyone then saw pure black cover the floors and the walls cause them not to see. Melody couldn't even Tatl and Tael's light. "Tatl! Tael! Majora! Where are you?!" Melody yelled as she tried to look for them.

She then felt something grab her roughly by her black robes Majora gave her and felt picked up and carried off. She tried her hardest to struggle then she felt dizzy and soon fainted. The last thing she saw was red piecing eyes. When the darkness cleared Majora and the others were fine but, Melody was gone. Tatl tried to call to her but, Tael was sure something took her. Then Tatl said "Well then let's go find her!"

"I want to find her too but, what leads do we have? It's not like we have foot prints to follow." Tael said.

They were about to argue but, then Majora began to walk off. Tatl saw then yelled as they both followed "Majora! Where are you going!?"

But Majora said nothing and they knew he was very serous.

Meanwhile when Melody woke up the next day she felt horrible. She almost felt like lead. She felt like she could move but, not much. She saw that she was what looked like a cell. Then she saw a woman holding her in her arms. Despite her looking dirty she look beautiful and looked...familiar. She then knew who it was. It was the ruler of Hyrule Zelda herself, Melody's mother. Melody thought this to be a dream but, the part of feeling sick reminded her that it was real. She tried to get her attention but, her arm was hard to raise up and all that came out at first was "Ma...Ma"

Zelda immediately noticed and hugged her tightly saying "Melody. Oh that the goddesses your alright."

Melody then wanted this answer heard from her saying "Are...you my m-mother?"

She let go saying "Yes dear. I am your horrible mother."

"Horrible?"

"Yes. I was the one who brought you in this world at the wrong time and I also made your poor father lie to you and I never expect you to forgive me but-"

"It w-wasn't your fault."

"What?"

"I'm not happy you both lied to me but, at the same time I understand why. I-if it wasn't for Ganondorf...none of this would have happen." Melody said understanding that now.

Zelda smiled at her and gave her a kiss on the forehead saying "Oh Melody I don't deserve you."

"...I missed you."

"I missed you too my dearest. More than you will ever know."

Melody then went to lean her head on her mother's chest asking "Mother, where are we?"

"Were at home in the dungeons. Honestly I'm just worried they'll take you away."

"I won't leave without you. I don't want to lose you again."

"And I you dearest..."

"Mother?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me how you and father met. You know to past the time."

"Well alright it all started long ago before you were born of course."

And they sat there for hours talking about there lives from Zelda's younger years to Melody's life back at home. They shared many laughs together. Zelda couldn't believe Link was actually able to cook now since he used to be terrible when they first met while Melody couldn't believe her father slayed a dragon. They got along with each other great like any mother and daughter should. By the end of the day Melody fell asleep in her arms and Zelda felt wonderful to be like a mother while at the same time she knew Melody was not safe here. Zelda did know that if Ganon did anything to her little girl she would kill him or die trying. Then she remembered in her story telling of Midna. She felt dumb not to have thought of calling to her before since they still kept there bound but, Zelda thought now wasn't a good time for fear that if she called to her now it would all be in vain.

The next day Melody still felt horrible and Zelda thought she was actually getting sick. Melody was having a high temperature and Zelda tried her best to make her feel better by trying to talk to or just let her sleep. She was about to go get help but, to her displeasure Ghirahim visited there cell. Melody was asleep so she didn't see him but, Zelda asked bluntly "What do you want Ghirahim?"

"Is that anyway to say hello?" he said as a jest.

"Is that anyway that answer a question?"

"Hehehehe far enough. I'm here to see how the mother and daughter reunion is going."

"What do you care?"

"It's not what I care about it's what the master cares about."

"Of course."

"Well? I asked a question."

"...sigh If you must know I'm fine but, my daughter I think is falling ill."

"Well that's no good." He said walking over to them while Zelda said "Do not wake her."

Ghirahim ignored her and raised his hand to her forehead. She was having a fever but, he didn't understand why. She should have been used to the darkness by now. He muttered a spell to enter her mind but, was soon kicked out by something...no someone. Ghirahim just shock his head while making sure to remember that image saying to Zelda "She should be fine by tomorrow. Water will be sent in for the both of you."

Then he left with Zelda wondering what happened to him and what he did. The water did come though and she was happy to see Melody at least hydrated. Then at noon during the next day her fever did go down and she said she was feeling better. In fact for Melody she felt wonderful like a heavy rock just got lifted from her body. Then Ghirahim came back and said to them "Well I'm glad to see all is finally going well for the both of you. Did you miss me little Melody? Cause I really missed you. Its been a complete bore without you around."

Melody felt her mother pull her close to her as if to protect her from him. Zelda didn't trust him and for good reason. Melody didn't say anything not sure what to say while he continued saying "Oh! And I just remembered you never gave his lord your answer to our little proposal."

"Whatever it was the answer is no." Zelda said. Making deals with Ganon was like selling your soul and her daughter would have no part of it.

"You didn't let me finish Zelda. The master wants to see you both about it. Maybe this time you'll change your mind _your highness."_

Zelda knew they didn't have a choice but, to go with him. Zelda told Melody they had to go and Melody got up while trying to help her mother but, she got up fine. They went with Melody close to her mother behind her. When they came to Hyrule's throne they saw Ganondorf waiting for them. Melody still thought of him to be threating but, she looked at Zelda. She looked proud and graceful like the queen she was. Zelda who kept the blunt tone asked "What do you want Ganon? If its about joining you again the answer is still no."

"Is that anyway to treat someone who let you see your daughter again?" Ganon said with an evil smirk.

"If your little mage had just left you in your grave none of this would be happening at all." Zelda said looking annoyed.

The smirk was gone then while Ganondorf said "Yes, but it seems destiny is not your friend here and it will still not be your friend if you do not agree to the offer I'm going to give."

"Do what you will to me but, if you so much as lay a hand on my Melody I will make sure you feel my wrath for what I am worth!"

As the argued Melody felt her head swimming with that voice again saying "I can help you..."

She then felt like in a dream and she saw that same man in the light teal cloak holding out his hand to her. Melody wasn't sure what to do. All she knew was that he was a spirit. She then asked him "Who are you?"

"One of the only few people you can trust. I can help you with this threat but, you have to let me." he said.

She slowly walked up to him and began to pray in her head saying _"Oh kind goddesses please help my family and all that suffer and please forgive me if I'm not suppose to trust this spirit."_

He held up his cloak for her as a sign to lead her in. She does so and she looked up to see his face. He looked just like the mask. She then asked very timbed like "W-who are you? W-what are you call I mean?"

"...I am the Fierce Deity."


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

He promised not to be a hero. He said he wouldn't go after Zelda but, when he was told by a couple of spies that his daughter was there as well that was it. He didn't care about the promise he made. He didn't care if this would damage there war effort Link was not going to have his whole family locked away...or worse. He decided to sneak in to Hyrule castle to try and find them. He did so by turning into his wolf form. Ever since the Twilight War he has been able to this at will. He track them down by following Zelda's scent. A scent he could never forget. He found them both in the throne room both alive and well...at the moment. Zelda was arguing with Ganon and he knew only that lead to trouble. He turned back to human and came in yelling "Zelda!"

Zelda turned thrilled to see him after so many years while for some reason Melody didn't. Melody was trying to understand who the Fierce Deity was but, he told her he would explain everything when it was over and soon said "You may want to close your eyes young one. Things are going to get rather bright."

While he hold her shoulder with one hand he was summoning a long green twisted sword. It was one of the oddest swords Melody had ever since but, she soon did what she was asked closing her eyes. In the real world the Deity had full control and saw that Link was about ready to fight Ganon. No...Ganon is mine he thought to himself as he came at him with lighting speed. He summon his sword striking Ganon but, missed him cause he got out of the way. Ganon looked at what he thought was the small timbed girl when he looked in to her eyes they were not the deep blue they once were but, rather a milky silver. He only knew one person with eyes like that.

"The Fierce Deity...It's been awhile." Ganon said.

He responded in a voice that was a mix between his and Melody's saying "Awhile? You left me there to do die!"

"I can explain-"

"Explain? Explain?! I spend ten long year in that damn mask! You sealed me there cause you feared me and you should. Because now...revenge is now finally mine and if I have to stay in this small body forever than so be it. Now you shall taste the flames of hell!" he said swing his sword to unleash magically strike. Ganon blocked it with his own sword but, he notice it made crack.

The Deity was about to strike again but, Ghirahim summoned a large black hand and pinned him against the wall. Link forgetting that the Deity was controlling his daughter's body charge at Ghirahim demanding him to let her go. Ghirahim blocked Link's attack with his own sword saying "Don't you get it! That's not your daughter it's the Fierce Deity!"

Ghirahim had to let go of his spell and him to attack Link in full force. As all this was happening Zelda made a quick connection to Midna. "Midna!" she cried out in her mind.

Good fortune was with them cause Midna resounded "Zelda? What is the matter? You sound troubled."

"I will explain to you later. Right now I need a huge favor."

Back in the twilight realm Midna went to a small pool she used sometimes in her castle to see where Zelda was and what was going. She saw much fighting and faces she did not wanted to see again. Immediately Midna said "Zelda. I'm coming to help you."

"NO! No Midna please...you see that small girl with us. I need her to hide with you. Please Midna."

"Why? Who is she?"

"..."

"Zelda I-"

"I beg of you Midna. Save my daughter."

"...I will."

Midna then opened a portal and summoned her own large hand to grab Melody. She herself was struggling cause in her mind felt a tug and she opened her eyes to see what was happening. Melody got scared but, the Deity covered her eyes again with his hand that was holding the sword which he made disappeared saying "Do not struggle you'll only get hurt."

Melody calmed down after Midna got her in her realm and closed the portal. She fell on her knees in exhaustion while the Deity said in anger "Why did you bring us here?"

"Be gone. I wish to speak to the girl." Midna said knowing who was talking.

"Well what do you think?" asked the Fierce Deity to Melody.

Melody said remembering the woman from her mother's tales "It's ok."

He gave her back control and she said "H-Hello I'm Melody."

"Hello Melody. My name is Midna Queen of the Twilight Realm. Your mother and father are dear friends of mine."

"I know. My mother has told me so much about you." Melody said happy to finally meet her.

"Hehehehe I'm glad but, I'm afraid I don't know much about you. Do you mind telling what's been going on?"

Melody told her everything that had happen. Midna couldn't believe all this. That they had a child together and war was going on. She thought as to why they didn't call for her aid but, she did understood why they hide her as Melody went on. When she was done Midna said "Well that's quite the story."

"I do have a question."

"What?"

"Why did you bring me here? Couldn't you have help them?"

"It would have been in vain. If it was just Ganon that be different but..."

"Ghirahim."

"Yes. I'm sorry Melody but, your mother wanted you here rather than fighting."

"I didn't fight the Fierce Deity did it."

"I am aware. In fact may I?"

"May you what?"

Midna place her fingers on Melody's head and returned in mind. She saw the Deity with his hood took off revealing his face and long spiking white hair. She remembered how he helped Ganon in the first war. All the people he killed...

She then said to him "Get out."

"I can not. Thanks to my former master I am now stuck in this body until the day she is no more and even then I will die with her. Our souls are linked and I don't and can't let it go." he said

"Basterd if you expect me to..."

"Believe it or not I do not care but, believe when I say that I'm here to help you this time."

Midna was about ready to say something but, Melody tugged on the Fierce Deity's cloak. He notice and kneeled down and said "What is it little one?"

"I-I don't think now is the time to be fighting each other but, rather helping each other. In the end we want the same thing so were friends. Aren't we?"

Midna and the Deity looked at each other knowing she was right. Then the Deity said while getting up "As long as you see fit. I'll take my leave...for now."

They went back to reality and Midna asked "Melody how long has he been inside you?"

"I don't know. Why? He's been helping."

"...You don't know who he is do you?"

Melody shocked her head and Midna just sighed saying "Well will talk about it later. I'm feeling weak from that portal spell."

"Oh here let me help you."

Midna smiled and said "Thank you."

Melody help her to room her while after that she was given a room of her own. All of the castle had high ceils and it looked like it was all made of glass though she was told later on that it wasn't. The realm she was in had a very beautiful twilight view. It calmed her a bit but, it still didn't stop her from worrying. That night she prayed for her parents safety and soon went to bed. She wanted to talk to the Fierce Deity and she did see him again at a forest setting that reminded her of home. He was sitting on a tree stump waiting for her. She sat down beside him and said "Thank you for helping me. I wouldn't have been able to do that on my own."

"Your welcome but, to be every honest with you I've only did it through selfish intentions."

"Why?"

"...It's a long story."

"Well where not going anywhere are we?"

"...That's true but, where to begin."

He then told her his story...well he decided to tell only half. He explained that in the first war he helped Ganon doing horrible things (he didn't get in to detail to not give the girl nightmares) and by the end of the war Ganon trapped him in that mask she was given. Melody then asked "Why did you want to meet me then?"

"Your body is the only one that could keep my spirit inside. I didn't realized you were just a child until half a through my soul was inside you."

"Soooo it was just a mistake?"

"Almost. The only other body that was worthy was your father's and at first and forgive me when I say this but, I thought would be able to take your father's but, that wasn't tell I realized that this transfer was for good."

"Is there anyway to free you?"

"I'm afraid not. Your soul and mine are now close together to the point where if you die I will die as well."

"...I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Your not to blame. It's mine fault but, you seem quite calm to learned I helped on the enemy's side."

"...What you did wasn't good I do know that but, your not anymore right? I think my father told me once the enemy of my enemy is my friend. Plus it's not like you can betray us now since your stuck here."

To the Deity this wasn't entirely true. On one hand he could have full control but, Melody's body was still too weak for him to fully use. So he decided on another plan...

He then said "That's true but, more dangers are to come. I hope you know this."

"...I know. Do you think my parents are ok."

"They'll be fine. I'd be more worried about yourself."

This was something Melody had a hard time doing but, in the end the Fierce Deity was right. Evil forces were already on the move.


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Link and Zelda made it out of the castle during the confusion with only a few wounds expect for Link who got slashed in the back while he was trying to protect Zelda from Ganon. Zelda thought they were doomed until a small masked figured teleport them out to Epona. They ran as fast as they could with the figure saying to go to Death Mountain. They did so and it was a close call for Link due to the fact he lost a lot of blood. Now they were there safe for now as Link laid in his bed sleeping while Zelda sat beside him. After awhile she remembered the small figure and went to say thank you. To her surprise he (at least she thought) was still there with two fairies one blue and one purple. She went up to him and said "Thank you. You really saved us back there."

"I only did so cause we are on a quest yes." he said

"What quest and who are you?"

"I am Majora and we are looking for a friend yes."

"Yes! We are looking for someone called Melody! Have you seen her?" Tatl asked

"Sis, calm down. I'm sorry it's just we think she was taking from us.." Tael said.

Zelda remembered Melody talking about them and said "Yes I did. She is my daughter."

"Wait your Zelda?" Tatl asked

She nodded with a smile while Majora asked "Where is she if she's not with you yes?"

"She's with Midna in the twilight realm."

"So there's no way to get to her?" Tatl asked in disappointment

"We should leave now. Goodbye yes." Majora said as he walked away.

The fairies followed him with Tatl saying "Where are we going now?!"

As they left Zelda felt oddly relieved. There was something about Majora that was...dark that Zelda did not like at all. After they left Zelda went back to Link's room where Link did wake up as she walk in. "Ugh...W-what happened?"

"We are in Death Mountain now. You were hurt badly but, after a weeks rest you should be fine."

"T-that's good..." he said looking relieved.

Then he jolted up wide eyed saying "What about Melody?! Where is she-Uggh."

He fell back down with a stinging pain on his back with Zelda saying "She is with Midna my love. She is safe."

"...But for how long? They have Zant on there side and the Deity..."

"As crazy as it may sound I don't think he's against us this time. He seemed more busy with Ganon."

"I know but-"

"There's nothing we can do now. The deed is done. We have other things to worry about like first your health. I doubt Melody would want you to do the same. She's a smart girl she'll be ok at least for now."

Link smiled knowing there was no point in arguing with her saying "Gods I've missed you love."

"And I you." she said giving him a kiss on the lips.

"So what has happened while I was asleep?" Link asked

"Marth's men arrived not to long ago and one of them explained to me what was going on and they are waiting on your orders but, I told them your focused on getting better."

"Zelda we have to-"

"I will handle it while you get well. Your not ready to fight let along spend hours talking of war."

"...Alright fine but, please promise me you'll let me know what's going on."

"Hehehe you know I will."

"Thank you."

"...Link, you did a good job raising our daughter."

Link smiled cheerfully happy to hear her say that as he fell asleep.


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Ghirahim was having a horrible time in the twilight realm. He always hated this place and no one was really sure why. He and Dark Link were sent there to get Melody back. When they got there Ghirahim said in sarcasm "Ahhhhhhh its wonderful to be back in this blank place."

"I don't care how much you hate this place. We have a job." Dark Link said wanting to get this over with after being yelled at by his master.

"Alright, alright. Since I can sense the Deity's presents. I will look for the girl while you distract that stupid queen. Got it?"

"Are you sure? He may attack again."

"I can handle myself while you can handle yourself. Now let's get this over with."

While this was happening Melody was reading a book she found in her room. She got to know Midna better as a strong leader and also at time fun. Melody had to stay in her room when Midna was in meetings. The Fierce Deity sense that some of Ganon men were here. He then said "Melody."

Melody closed the book and asked "What is it?"

"I need to you go to Midna."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"I sense Ganon's henchmen close by."

And with that Melody ran to Midna and told her what the Deity told her. Midna then told her to go back in her room and she did so while Midna got ready for an attack. Melody went back in her room and locked the door. She looked out the window and saw creatures ones from Midna's side and the few from Ghirahim's side.

"Why do people do this?" she asked to herself.

"Evil never truly dies young one. There will always be people who will be cruel just as there will always be people who will be good." the Deity said to her.

She thought of that line again and then she took off the bed sheets off her bed to make a rope. The Fierce Deity wondered what she was doing and asked "What are you doing?"

"Making a plan B. It's simple I'll escape from the window..." she said opening the window and tying the rope to the bed and threw it out the window. Then she found a small blade in a drawer and made a cut on her hand and making a large symbol saying "While they try to escape from the fire."

The Deity was quite impressed by the girl's quick thinking and asked "How did you learn magic?"

"I read it in a book. I just hope it works."

While she was preparing Ghirahim to his surprise ran into Midna. They began to fight using nothing but, magic. Both were every powerful but, Ghirahim soon saw a slip up from her spell and used it to knock out Midna. He did get wounded a little in the shoulder but, that didn't stop him from blasting every room open. When he finally found her room Melody wasted no time and activated her spell. Ghirahim tried to stop her but, it was too late when the flames spread. While he backed off Melody climbed out with ease and ran for her life. After about an hour she leaned on a tree to rest panting.

The Deity then said "If you don't mind me saying but, your plan back there was quite impressive."

"Th-thanks." she said.

"Were not out of the woods yet however."

"I know, I know. So what do we now?"

"Not sure..."

"MELOOOOODDDDDDYYYYY!" said a familiar voice.

Melody turned to where it was came from and saw Tatl fly to her head and felt her hug it as well as she could saying "We found you. Your really here."

"Tatl? What are you doing here?" Melody asked actually happy to see a familiar.

"We came to recuse you."

"We?"

She then saw Majora and Tael coming to them. She gave them a cheerful smile and then said "Your all here...but how?"

"We will explain later but, we have to go yes." Majora said as he opened to a portal and tried to lead them in quickly.

Melody had no idea he could do that and planned to ask him about it later but, as they left she heard the Deity say "Be careful with the one in the mask. He is not to be trusted."

Melody didn't say anything but, he could feel her anger towards him. He thought to himself that Majora must have already gained her trust which that truly scared him. He knew Majora who or rather what he was and he surprise Melody hasn't seen it but, he remembered that a child's trust is something so simple and complex at the same time unlike an adult were they are more on guard.

They all appeared back to Majora's home. To Melody it felt good to back here but, she knew that at the same time it wasn't very good. She had to find some way to find her parents again. They all sat down to at a bowl of different fruit as Melody said "How did you open that portal? I didn't know you can do magic like that."

"Known for years yes, yes." he said.

"He doesn't do it every often though." Tael said

"But it doesn't matter anymore. Your home." Tatl said who never left her head.

"...I still have something I need to do."

"What yes?" Majora asked already knowing the answer.

"I still need to know where my parents are."

"They are fine in Death Mountain yes."

"Then that's where I need to go."

"You'll get caught again!" Tatl yelled not wanting to lose her again.

"But I can't just stay in the same place either. That's what happened last time."

They were all silence for a moment until Tael said "She's got a point sis..."

"sigh So what can we do?"

"We run off yes." Majora said.

They all questioned him and he said "We keep moving yes."

"You mean...we should travel?" Melody asked

"Yes! Yes! That way the enemy will have a hard time getting you yes."

"That...may actually work but where would we go?" Melody said

"Anywhere we want yes. Now we pack." Majora said as he walked off to do so.

Melody was never sure if Majora was excited or angry. That mask though colorful felt very dead. Though just hearing his voice she could that he was thrilled. They pack some food and a pack of clothes and they decided to rest at home before leaving. When she slept she went to the Deity and asked "What's wrong with Majora with you?"

For awhile he was silenced then said "Would you believe me if I told you your friend is over 5,000 years old."

She gave him a shock looked. Who is able to live that long? She then asked "How do you know that?"

"Because I'm the same age. We have fought each other for what feels like forever and I imagination he's laughing at me right now."

"You don't like each other?"

"No and I never will."

"What did he do?"

"sigh...I doubt he's done this around you but, he is a prankster if you will though he doesn't play nice. During a war long forgotten I was only an ambush away from taking this land but, he got in the way and I ended up fleeing being seen as a coward. We've been fighting and getting in each other's way ever since."

"...You still don't trust him even though he's helping do you?"

"You don't understand. He can be your friend for as long as he needs to then he'll stab you in the back."

"But what does he gain from it?"

"With you a lot if you stay his friend but, I'm not sure what the little demon is planning."

He could tell that Melody was having a hard time believing it but, then he said "There's not much for you to worry about as of right now. Just don't let him know you know any of this. Understand?"

"A-alright."

The next morning they were about to leave but, the worst thing that could of happen did. As they were tiding up Melody looked at Majora with much confusion._ How could he be an enemy? He wouldn't betray me. Would he? Again what's the point. _she thought.

Then Tael said out of nowhere "It seems too quiet it doesn't it?"

It was. It was midmorning in Clock Town and normally people were out and about chatting but, when Melody looked out the window she soon saw why. She screamed stepping back and tripping on the floor. "What's the matter?" Tatl said with worry.

"G-Ganon!"


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Melody was scared to death. Ghirahim and the monsters were one thing but, the dark lord and his own men himself coming after her. What was she going to do? The Deity saw her panicking and he said "Don't panic. Think child. You've done so before."

She did so and tried to think. She had known of a couple escape routes but, she had no idea what he was able to do. She then said almost out loud "How did he find me?"

"He found you through me. Since your power and mine are the same he's able to sense it sense you can't suppress that power. This is how Ghirahim found you most likely."

"So I can't run no matter what I do..."

"...I'm afraid so but, that doesn't mean we can't fight."

"But for how long. You may be strong but..."

"If you let me take control you'll be just as strong. Just trust me."

She was about to let him but, soon she heard Ganondorf say from outside "Princess of Hyrule! I grow tired of your little game of hide and seek. This ends now you either come with me willing or I burn this town to the ground."

She couldn't believe this was happening. All those people... The Deity saw that she was losing hope and said "There just words."

"Words that will turn into flames if I don't choose."

Then Melody had an idea. If she did go with him the Deity would be able to kill him just like that. She said this to him and he said "That may not work either and don't think about Majora helping. He'll get you out but, he won't fight."

"Why not?"

"He lives for mischief like this. This excites him. Why do you think he didn't help you the first time? He could have done it in a snap."

Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was no one her friend at all besides the Fierce Deity? She then said "We have to do something."

"Melody yes?" Majora said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Majora..."

"You may want to run yes."

"I can't. The people will die if I do."

"What do you care yes?"

"I don't want blood on my hands."

They were silent until they heard Ganon say "I am not giving you an eternity! You have 10 seconds starting now 10...9...8..."

"I'm sorry everyone." she said to them.

Then she ran outside yelling "NO! Leave them alone!"

Ganon then got off his large black horse saying "I knew you would come out. Your just like your mother."

Melody didn't say anything though she was proud of it. Then she said "If I go with you will you leave leaves people alone. They've got nothing to do with this."

"Very well it shall be done you have my word."

"I don't want your word I want your life."

"...Very well if that's what you wish." he said knowing it was meaningless. He helped her on his horse and they rode off. She looked at Clock Town one last time as Ganon open his own portal and they enter through.

As Tael watch this happening he yelled at Majora saying "Why aren't you helping her!? She needs us!"

"...Don't worry yes. She is in good hands."

"She's with one of the most evil people of all time! Why do you- wait where's Tatl?"

Tatl hide in Melody's cloak pocket as she went outside. She knew Majora was going to be useless so she decided to take it a pound herself to try to help her friend. When they came to the castle she took a peak and saw that it was quite large and grand but, felt empty. Melody was taken to the throne room where she saw Ghirahim again to her displeasure. He smiled at her and said "Ah welcome. It's been too long since you tried to burn me alive."

"...You lied to me." she said looking down.

Ghirahim raised up her raise face by his hand so that she could face him and said "I didn't say anything about your mother being imprisoned now did I?"

"...No. What are you going to do to me now?"

"Well our offer still stands but..."

"If you refuse to corporate I will kill your parents and make you watch." Ganon said.

Melody had no choice she didn't want her parents to die so she said "Alright...I'll do it."

"You won't regret it little Melody we promise." Ghirahim said with glee.

She was given a room in the high tower and she was about ready to cry on the bed but, when she land on the bed she heard some one say ow and to her surprise she saw Tatl in her pocket. "Tatl what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you get out. You didn't expect me to leave you again did you?"

"Don't you know your endanger here? You need to escape. Now while you still have a chance." Melody said not knowing what her captors would do if they found out she was here.

"Not without you. Now come let's see if we can't find a way out." Tatl said flying around the room. It was roomy and very comfortable but, to Melody it was just a birdcage for her only nicer.

"Don't you see Tatl? I can't leave. I hold my parent's lives in my hands. Escaping would only mean their death. I'm sorry Tatl but, I won't leave them even if it means to stay here...with them."

Tatl felt sorry for Melody and knew she was right on her point. Tatl like Melody since the first (or rather second) day they meant. She was kind and she was fun to be with. They told her their secrets while she shared hers. She was like a sister to Tatl now and she wouldn't leave here. So in the end Tatl said "I guess were going to be here awhile huh."

"I don't want them to hurt you Tatl."

"They won't. I'm the fast one remember?"

Melody smiled and did remember. When it came to racing she always won. Melody then said "If worse comes to worse please promise me you'll save yourself."

"Nope. If you die I die too."

"But what about Tael?"

"What about your parents?"

She had a good point. Then Melody said "I can't stop you can I?"

"Nope."

Melody then heard foot steps and told Tatl to hide. She did so in Melody's pocket and to Melody's surprise to see "Wolfy" again. She then said as he walked over "Wolfy its you."

She petted his head and said "I bet you miss me huh. I'm sorry I had to leave you but, I had to."

Dark Link saw Melody as they entered the castle and wanted to see her the first chance he got. He wasn't why. By the time he did he learned that Melody wasn't going to be anywhere for awhile but, Ganon still wanted him to keep an eye on her. He was just happy to see her while at the same time he hated it. She wasn't his daughter so what was she to him? After awhile Melody fell asleep within his wolf form at the end of the bed sleeping as well.

Late at night afterwards someone cloaked was snooping around Melody's tower. It turned out to be Ike. He only been at the castle for a few weeks spying on the enemy to help with his side's cause. He found himself no help in Altea and decided to head to Hyrule. Since they weren't doing much fighting he thought the most useful plan was to get information. He heard rumors that someone was brought to one of the high towers. He check the first one and found no one. The second one however he slowly opened the door to find Melody of all people sleeping on the bed. The door did wake up Dark Link to him finding an intruder. He turned to his human form, pulled out his sword, and said in a whisper "Ssssshhhh don't you dare wake her up."

Ike at first thought he should but, he knew that wouldn't help so he slowly step back out with Dark Link follow. Ike then said "Why are you all keeping her here? She's no use to you until the proper age."

"Exactly genius. Now get out now before I spilt you in two." Dark Link said.

"You didn't answer my question."

"You answered yourself. Now go. I'm not in the mood to kill but, I'd be more than happy to at this point."

Ike thought on it a little and decided to leave just because he didn't want to get himself killed. Dark Link went back to the room and he was happy to see she didn't wake up. Before he went back to wolf form he rubbed a little bit of hair from her eyes and then he turned back to his wolf form and went to bed.


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

The next few days at the Hyrule castle were...eventful for Melody. It had been a week since she got there and unlike her mother she was free to roam around the castle with Dark Link by her side. They did find out of Tatl but, she was told she could keep "it" as a pet. It made Tatl furious but, Melody was grateful saying thank you. They spent the days talking to each other. Melody found her castle home quite fascinating and big to roam around in but, she always kept away from the throne room where Ganon. Melody was still very scared of Ganondorf so she did her best to stay away. Meanwhile Tatl was happy to be with Melody but, she hated Ghirahim for him thinking of her as an it or animal. Melody tried her best to prevent Tatl from saying anything to offended them and have her killed. Around the third day she notice a weird purple door and tried to open it but, Dark Link while in his wolf form stopped her from entering.

"What's the matter?" she asked her wolf friend.

But the Deity answered instead saying "There is someone in there you do not want to meet."

She walked away from it while asking in her mind "Who?"

"Well I'm not sure but, I believe it's the wizard Vaati."

"Who's that?"

"Someone who has done unforgiving things to people I don't think you want the details about."

She understand cause she saw the Deity turned a little pale but, in the end that didn't stop her from meeting him. It was in the gardens the next day when she bumped into a boy who wore all purple and had light purple hair as long as a girl. He had red eyes that looked menacing. She accidently knock out some from his hands with him with him yelling without looking at her "Hey watch where your going!"

Melody kneeled down to collect the books saying "Sorry. My mind was in a gaze."

"Yeah well I gotta-" he said mid-sentence before staring at her. When he saw her he felt a warm feeling in his heart.

He grabbed the books from her quick and said quickly "Yeah-well don't do it again!"

Then he left with Tatl saying "What a weirdo and we lived with Majora."

Melody didn't care much for him either but, she had a bad feeling she would see him again. While walking back to the castle to go to the library she asked the Deity "Was that Vaati?"

"It was."

"He looks so...young."

"He chooses whatever age he wants but, his never grown up. He's a very powerful mage. I'd stay away from him."

"You don't have to tell me twice. He's so rude."

She went back to the castle to the library and while reading a book on ancient spells Tatl who was bored out of her mind moaned "Why are we here again?"

"I told you. Knowledge saved my life once. It's best to know what we can. You never know when it might come in handy."

"I've had enough "knowledge" from Majora. Once you get him started on magic he never shuts up."

"Speaking of that, how long have you known he could do magic?"

"Ever since the baker ticked him off. The guy got nightmares for a whole month."

"Jeez."

"Yeah he used to be a real jokester."

"What made him stop?"

"I'm not sure to be honest with you. I was always afraid he would go back."

She said in her mind "Do you have any reason why?"

"Don't know. Don't care. I'm just glad to be away from the little twit." the Deity said.

"You really don't like him do you?"

"No."

She went back to her book while Dark Link who was sitting under the table notice Vaati near the bookshelves spying. He got tried of him being there so he got out from under the tale and growled at Vaati's direction. "What's wrong with him?" Tatl asked.

"I'm not sure. What's the matter Wolfy?" Melody said.

He walked towards his direction cause Vaati to get out of his spot yelling "Will you call off your mutt?!"

"Wolfy's not a mutt!" Melody yelled.

"Will you just do it?!"

Melody just turned with a huff and Vaati thought he was doomed until he said "Please?"

"...Fine, Wolfy heel please."

He did so as much as he didn't want to while Vaati said "Finally."

"I would have let him pounce him." Tatl said now thinking of Vaati as a creep.

"Why were you hiding?" she asked.

"I uhh I-is that any of your business?" Vaati said.

"Yes it is if you were spying on us." Melody simply said.

"What makes you think such stupid thoughts?"

"Because Wolfy is a bit...overprotective. He must of saw you."

Vaati was very short temperature and at times like this he would yell at her but, he...admire her for noting be so stupid. He then asked "Who are you?"

"I'm Melody and you?"

"Vaati and don't you forget it."

"Oh we won't you jerk." Tatl said

Melody hushed her and he soon left rather quickly. Melody then said "He's an odd one that's for sure."

"Why do you keep hushing me?" asked Tatl getting sick of it.

"There's a time and place for anything but, not here. Trust me if I wasn't in this situation I'd do the same thing."

"...I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

The next two days was nothing but, Vaati acting like Melody's shadow. She never really notice until Dark Link chased him away. At one point she grew quite sick of it and she told Vaati "Why do you keep spying on me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because, it's getting annoying and I don't think you want Wolfy to pounce you."

"Why do you keep calling him that?"

"Answer my question first."

"Alright, alright. I find you quite...interesting which is weird cause I find most woman stupid."

"Why me?"

"I-I don't know. Why do think I keep following you around? There's some thing...not right with you."

Melody felt offended to hear this. There was nothing wrong with her she thought as she walked off back in her room. Dark Link followed glad she finally had the senses to ditch him while Tatl said to Vaati "You jerk."

Then she flew off after her friend. While Melody laid on her bed she asked the Deity in her mind "Do you think something's wrong with me?"

"Of course not. But..."

"But what?"

"You don't have a dark side."

"What?"

"Everyone has darkness in their hearts expect you which is odd cause after what you've seen you have to hate at least some one now which is what creates the darkness."

"But, I don't get it. I'm not evil."

"You don't have to be evil to have darkness in you."

"Well is it a bad thing to not have darkness?"

"Well do to your situation I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"...Well if Ganon finds out you don't have a dark side he may have no use for you."


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Dark Link and the others were summoned to the throne room to give out there reports. Ghirahim and Zant were commanding the troops while Vaati was actually there at the castle for research purposes. He also dealt with torture sessions with prisoners the only problem that most of them die half way through. At the end of Ghirahim and Zant's report Vaati said "Pardon my lord but, my report deals with the little br- I mean her highness."

"I thought I said to leave her be Vaati." Ganon said.

"How can I when I can feel her light everywhere?! It's sick!" Vaati yelled

"Every child has a bright light in there hearts. Get over it." Ghirahim said annoyed.

"You don't understand. I don't believe she has a dark side at all."

This got everyone silent for a moment. Ganon's only reason bring her here was to bring her dark side to life when she got older figuring she would be a powerful ally but with no dark side she was useless. Dark Link thought of this as well and to his unknown fear Ganon would kill the child. So he went up and said "Wait my lord. The child is still young and with a simple memory wipe and my training she could be a loyal commander one of your armies some day. It be such a waste to just kill her."

"...I will think on it. All but, Ghirahim are free to go. Dismiss." said Ganon.

They all left with a horrible feeling in Dark Link's gut. Ghirahim floated in the air with his arm folded saying "I told you he would get soft towards her. She may not be his flesh and blood but, the feelings are still the same."

"I see this now." Ganon said hating being wrong.

"You should have saw it sooner but, he's not wrong about the memory wipe. The problem is the Deity."

"Is there any way to kill the traitor?"

"Yes there is but, it takes time to separate the two souls."

"How long?"

"Three days. Four if the Deity is more powerful than the last time which I doubt but, even then that may still kill the child."

"...I still wish to see if she does have a dark side. Bring her to me."

Melody was then brought in with Tatl in her pocket and with Dark Link back to his wolf form. Tatl didn't like Ganon either. Melody said nervously "You wished to see me?"

"I did. I just need you to hold still for a moment."

"Huh?"

Then all of a sudden she saw nothing but, black and felt horrible pain all around her body causing her to scream. Tatl immediately passed out due to the force. After what felt like forever she fell on the ground and could finally see again but, only in blurs. She still felt horrible as she moved her head to see as best as she could. There was a ringing in her ears so she couldn't hear what the two black blurs were saying in front of her. She then felt a stab of pain as someone gathered her in her arms then she blacked out.

Dark Link knew Ganon would kill her and his first thought was to save her. He teleported them wearing a hooded cloak both away to a forest sanctuary which is odd cause it was a place Dark Link did not know of and did not wanted to go. He then saw another portal opened and saw some one he didn't want to see. "Majora." Dark Link said to him.

"Long time no see Dark Link yes?" Majora said who was alone.

"What do you want?"

"That's no way to treat some one who had saved your lives yes."

"What do you want?" Dark Link repeated trying to get a straight answer from him which was normally impossible.

"I'm here to help yes."

"Liar." Melody said as the Fierce Deity.

The Deity took control after Melody blacked out. He got up and said "You never helped her before and you won't help her now."

Majora looked at them in silences then he made a jump not falling down laughing like a manic. Then he said "You got me! You got me!sigh As usually my dear enemy but, who are you to talk? Your forever trapped inside a pathetic little girl yes!"

"You will eat your words someday."

"Why? Because of the girl's density or other reasons? Oh forgive me I forgot there the same thing yes?"

"Be gone devil."

"Hhhhhmmmmm let me think about it yes. No. I've never had this much fun."

He summoned his sword and said again "Be gone."

"Your going to fight me? Now yes? No, no I have other plans." Majora said as he raised his hand and made Melody disappear.

Dark Link tried to grab her but, he was too late as he asked in a furious tone "Where did you take her?"

"Somewhere where her training can begin. Now the question is what will you do?"

Dark Link wanted to kill him but, he knew even he wasn't that strong to face him. Then Majora said "Well I'll let you think on it good day."

Then he vanish.

Melody woke up in what looked like a forest but, she found herself on a mountain and it was almost . She was glad she was gone from the castle but, she felt alone then she remembered Tatl. She found Tatl still asleep in her pocket and she then decided to find shelter. She found it in an abandon cave and started a fire in it as rain began to come. It was now night time Tatl was still asleep while Melody tried to keep them both warm. She was glad to remember her father's survival teaches but, now she didn't know what to do. She then said "What do we do now?"

She meant it for the Fierce Deity one of the only few people she could trust and all he could say at this point through it all said "Survive."


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Melody did survive. For six long years she did survive. She traveled to many places while being trained by the Fierce Deity with his own sword. She proved to be very skilled swordswoman. She earned many bruises for someone who was in her mind but, she it only made her stronger. She still kept her kind personality though. The Deity also notice that Melody could be a skilled assassin if she wanted to due to her hunting skills with a bow she made with forest wood and a two pieces of string.

She traveled close to her home but, she kept hidden herself hidden in the woods and the mountains. She along with her best friend Tatl would sometimes go to a village to hear how the war was faring. So far her parent's armies were only winning their fights by miracles. At times she wanted to join them but, then she thought that they would be safer if she stayed away though that didn't stop her from missing them deeply.

Her appearance had change over the years. She had cut her hair short to avoid being recognizes to a boy's lengths and she wore a plain white shirt, brown pants, and brown boots. She had a quiver of arrows and her bow on her back. She had also grow almost to her father's height. She practices with the Deity three hours a day. Tatl tried to help Melody with her training by being a dummy. Not for her sword but, actually she was used as a speed exorcise. She had to caught Tatl in a minute's time. She was able to do so after five years of trying. At one point it felt the same for Melody until one day...

She had just got back from a village to a cave she had been staying for about a week or so hearing nothing of what was going on. Tatl saw her disappointment and said to her "Don't worry we can find out tomorrow."

Melody began to start a fire and said to her "I hope so. This is the third time this week."

The Deity then said "Some information comes faster than others. Just be thankful your not here anyone dying today."

"That's true." she told him.

They soon went to sleep but, around the dead of night Melody heard someone's foot steps woke up with her bow and arrow at hand. She said in her mind to the Deity "Do you sense the same thing as I am?"

"Yes. Something is not suppose to be here." he said.

"Do you think it's Ghirahim or..."

"I do not think so. He would have appeared to us long before we were ready but, this sense doesn't feel evil."

Melody decided to go outside while Tatl woke up and said behind her "yawn What's going on?"

"Shush Tatl. Someone is here."

Tatl then followed doing so. Melody then saw to her shock twilight creatures. She thought they were the enemies so she sent a warning shot at them saying behind a tree "Go! Leave this place!"

They didn't however cause they went after her but, as she was fighting the three that came after her she notice that they weren't trying to kill her like the others have in the past. They seemed more intelligent than the others to the point where she had to summon the Deity's twisted sword and had to do more dodging but, as she was ready to attack them for the kill she heard a voice she had not heard in a long time yell "STOP!"

Everyone did and Melody saw the queen of the Twilight Realm herself Midna. Melody then had the thought that Midna wouldn't recognize her but, Midna looked at her deep into her eyes and said "Are you...Melody by any chance."

Melody just smiled and said "It's been awhile your highness."

"It is you Melody. Where in the name of the goddesses have you been?! Your parents have been worried to death about you!" she said rather angry but, her voice sound like she wasn't trying to be angry.

Still Melody felt horrible that she put her parents through such worry and said "Forgive me but, I had to."

"Come with me and explain."

Melody and Tatl did so while Melody explained why she did what she did. When she was done Midna said "I understand but, I'm surprise you have lasted this long."

"Well I had help."

"Seeing that sword again I can already guess who."

"I couldn't have survived this long without him."

"Well I'm just glad to see your alright and your parents will be thrilled to see you again."

"B-but what about the enemy?! I don't want them coming after us!"

"Our numbers have grown quite large since six years. You will be quite safe."

Melody still wasn't quite sure about that but, she felt like she didn't have a choice but, she would soon learn the enemy's numbers have raised as well. One of Midna's creature's gave a dying scream and they saw bunch of small warthog humanoid creatures with spears. Melody summoned the sword again and was ready to charge. Midna was also ready to fight and they did so. Midna saw how Melody fought like a demon killing her enemies swiftly and with almost no mercy. Like student like mentor Midna thought. Everyone of them they slayed it seemed two more took it's place. Melody saw there was too many of them and she tried to think on what to do but, then in just an instant they were all slayed at once. Melody saw someone cloaked in black with a sword in hand.

Tatl who was hiding behind a tree yelled "It's him again!"

"Wait!" Melody yelled running towards him but, he soon vanish.

"Rats. He got away." Tatl said.

"You know the one who defeated those creatures?" Midna asked.

"Well not exactly. Whenever we seem to be in trouble. He always seems to show up and then he's gone. It's weird." Melody said wondering who that man was.

Midna had a guess but, she hoped she was wrong. Midna then teleported them while Midna told her men to keep watch around the area. Melody saw they were in Death Mountain. The place looked like a fortress that look like it could withstand anything. Midna took her to the war room where she guessed were Link and Zelda were. Before they entered though Melody stop asking "Won't my parents hate me for what I did?"

"If anything they'll be like me when I first saw you but, their your parents. They'll love you no matter what."

Melody hoped it was true. They entered and there they were talking to a few soldiers. Midna called out to them and said "There's someone here I think you want to see."

At first they were all silent. Melody saw the shock in her parent's face so she decided to break the silent by saying staring at Link "Hello...father."

She was then hugged tightly by Link. She heard her father mutter "It really is you."

She hugged him back saying "I'm sorry."

He let go asking "Where have you been?"

"I ummm I-" she tried to say but, what could she say to make it sound understanding.

But her mother then came her putting her hands on Melody's shoulders saying "Who cares Link? Our little girl is home well your not so little anymore are you? Your almost Link's height."

Melody blushed a little not realizing how much she had grown. Link then said "For six years Zelda. I want to know if some other basterd has kept her hostage."

"No! No father. I've been living on my own well not completing but, I did so thinking that maybe if I stayed away you would both be safe. Ganon said he would kill you two if I didn't do what he told me to and-" she said this in a quick tone.

Link only understood half of it saying "Calm down Melody. Calm down. Here why don't all sit down and talk this over."

They did so and Melody told them everything including the Deity. The both listen not sure what to feel. They were proud that their daughter had grown to be very resourceful but, the Deity...

Melody saw there distrust towards the Deity and said "Please I tell you he hates Ganon as much as we do."

"We understand this but, it's the thought of him staying inside you is what we don't like." Link said.

"He told me there was no way of him coming out."

"Well there is but, unfortunately it would kill the Deity and possibly you. We may have been able to this while you were young but, he's been with you for too long." Midna said.

"...I'm sorry everyone but, I wouldn't do it even if it was safe for me. I couldn't do that to him not after everything we've been through." Melody said while the Fierce Deity felt a little touch by what she said.

"We understand your dissuasion." Zelda said.

Link still didn't like it but, he didn't want to make Melody do something she didn't want to do. Melody was sent out for awhile so that Midna could talk to Link and Zelda alone. Midna said "One of the things she didn't talk about was of a cloaked man who saved them at time like when I found her. I have a feeling it may be Dark Link."

They were silent for a moment thinking then Link said "Why would he help her. She's not his child."

"I think do to the same feelings he shares with you she's as good as. I'm just saying we should keep our guard up."


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Melody couldn't sleep that night and she went outside for fresh evening air. It was a full moon tonight with some stars. She sat at a cliff staring up at the sky. "You couldn't sleep?" someone asked.

She saw Link joining her saying "I couldn't sleep either. Much has happened today."

"Yeah it has."

They were silent for a moment then Melody said "I missed you father and mother too. I'm sorry for not showing myself sooner."

"You did what you thought you needed to do. I'm just glad your alive. Ike told us he found you back at the castle. By the time I came for you, you were already gone."

"I don't even remember what happened that day. I just remember Ganon placing some kind of spell and I remember it being painful."

Link wrap his arm around her and said "Me and your mother both...were sorry to put you through all this. You don't deserve this."

"Well none of us do father but, things happen and well we just have to pull through right?"

"Hehehe your right. Your just like your mother expect without the temper."

"Temper?"

"Let's just say your mother is the last person to make angry."

Melody leaned on Link's chest smiling saying "I'm glad to see you talk about mother."

"I'll bet...I'm sorry for lying to you I didn't-"

"Were even father. You lied to me while I hide from you. So we got something to be sorry for k?"

"Alright, alright."

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Will you spare with me tomorrow? I want to see how strong I am compared to you."

"Hhhhmmmm I don't see why not but, don't expect to beat your father so easily."

"I'm no push over either."

They shared a laughed and they decided to head for bed. As she slept she went to the Deity as he said "Thank you for what you said. Your voice may convince them yet."

"...If you don't mind me asking what did you do to make them hate you so."

"I thought I already told you."

"Your hiding something."

He stayed silent for a moment then laughed saying "You know your sharpness is going to kill you someday. Alright. It's more of your father hating me than anyone else cause I was close to killing your mother in combat. There you must hate me now."

"No not after everything you've done for me but..do it again and I promise to make you feel sorry or die trying."

"Very well. Then it's a promise."

The next morning Melody and Link met at the soldier's practice grounds. They both had there own swords at hand Link's master sword and Melody with the Deity's sword. Midna and Zelda watch as the captain explained the rules saying "Alright I want a nice clean fight. Do us all a favor and try not use magic. The first one who yields is the loser aaaaaaaannnd begin!"

Melody charge at Link rather fast. Link blocked it and pushed her back for his own strike. To his surprise she made a back flip to dodge it and continued her attack. As the two were fighting Midna said to Zelda "Like father like daughter. They both fight with much skill. I hate to say it Zelda but, the Deity taught her well."

"...Where's that little fairy friend of hers?" Zelda asked wondering how much he taught her.

"I'm right here." Tatl said watching from a higher distance who went down to talk to the others.

"How much has the Deity taught her."

"Oh a lot of stuff like how to fight and how to hunt and all that stuff."

"That's what I thought." she said as she kept watching them fight.

Melody was starting to get tired and tried to avoid making any mistakes. At one point she felt a strange surge of power coming from her free hand. She clutch her hand in to a fist and it went away. She wondered what that was about. In the end though she slipped up and fell to the ground with her father's sword near her throat. She yield and she was helped up by Link while he said "You did very well."

"T-thanks you too."

"Why don't you get some water."

"Ok father thanks!"

Zelda and Midna went down to meet Link while Tatl flew to Melody as she went off. Link then said to them "If she last any longer I would have been on the ground."

Meanwhile Tatl said to Melody while she was drinking water "Dang. I was sure you were gonna win."

"I'm just happy I lasted that long but, something happened during the fight."

"What? You falling on your butt." Tatl said as a joke.

"Very funny but, no at one point I felt...stronger but, not in a natural way."

"Maybe the Deity did something?"

"Well?" she asked he in her mind.

"Yes and no. It was my power but, your the one who summoned it."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Only if you can't control it and for that brief moment you did. Just be careful were your emotions lead you in a fight."

She made a note of it and went back to her parents with Tatl following. Zelda came to her checking around her for any wounds and asked "Are you alright dear? No cuts or broken bones?"

"I'm fine mother. I'm fine. Just a bruise maybe."

"sigh Forgive me I just hate the thought of you fighting but, that's what a mother does."

"I'll be fine mother. Do not worry."

Then a guard came running in saying "Your highness!"

"What is it?" Zelda asked.

"We have an intruder mam! Men are trying to fight him at this minute but-"

He was interrupted by a voice that they all knew too well say "And now there all dead your highnesses."

Ghirahim then appeared floating at a high distance saying in a jest tone "Now what are your orders?"

Link, Melody, Zelda, and the few guards were there readying themselves for a fight. Melody felt her hands tremble but, the Deity said "Show no fear. Steel yourself. Fear is his greatest weapon."

She did so as Ghirahim said "It's been quite awhile since we've all met like this. We've been giving our men the fun of doing the talking don't you agree?"

"What do you want?!" Link yelled.

"Well funny story really. You see for the longest time I've notice a few of my own disappearing in the forests so I decided to investigate the matter and wouldn't you know it I sense someone familiar. So I follow the power and wouldn't you know I happen to find you all including the long lost little princess though I see your not so little anymore. To be quite honest I didn't recognize you at first with that awful haircut but, that sword gave you away."

Melody just said "You didn't answer my father's question."

"Oh indeed I haven't."

He then vanish and Melody swing her sword around notice something behind her. Ghirahim got out of the way just in time with a cut on his side. He looked on the blood on his palm and said "You little brat. You found a teacher didn't you."

"Leave before you regret it." she said readying her stance.

"Oh is that what you think do you? Well then..." Ghirahim said as he made a magic shield trapping them both inside dome.

Ghirahim then summoned his own sword saying "Lets see how long you can last hmmm?"

Melody attacked him with full force but, she was only met with him blocking her attacks like nothing. He then teleported trying to attack her. He got a few cuts but, they were small cause she was able to dodge them quickly. She was very nimble able to flips and able to get back on her feet quickly. Ghirahim then decided to use magic. Though weak it was enough to knock her on the ground. He used a fire spell which cause Melody's arm to burn which hurt and began to bleed. She still got up though and tried again but, she's was starting to get exhausted and it really got on her nervous. When he blast her to the ground again he laughed and said "Is that the best you can do? I must say that Deity isn't much of a teacher is he?"

Melody got more angry for him just insulting her teacher and friend. Then he continued saying "But do not fear. You'll soon forget all about that. Now then I think you deserve a nap."

Melody didn't listen to last part but, instead she ran to him and did what no one expected. She ran her arm right through his chest. Ghirahim coughed up blood and couldn't believe she was able to do such a thing but, he just had to look into her now silver eyes and soon it became clear. She pulled her arm out and slash his chest with her sword and he fell on his knees breathing heavily and holding on his bloody wound. He then laughed the best he could and said "Well I think it's time I took my leave but, you and I will meet you again and when I do answer me this are you the victim or the monster?"

He then disappeared causing the shield to go down. Zelda yelled out to her daughter and Melody who felt like she woke up from a dream saw the small puddle of blood and she raised her left arm that felt odd and saw that it was cover in blood. She then mutter out of shock and fear "W-what did I do? W-what have I've done?"

She then felt really dizzy and fainted hearing her father call her name.


	21. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Melody only heard mutters when she first woke up but, then due to how weak she felt she soon blacked out again. She dreamed that she was falling. Falling to nowhere she wondered what would happened if she reach the bottom if there was a bottom at all. She thought to herself was she dying or was she already dead. She soon then to forget things like her name, where she was from, who her friends were, all of it was fading away. She felt the darkness trying to cover her until she heard a voice call to her. It sounded like her father but, at the same time it wasn't. Then she saw a hand reach out to her. She then felt her senses again and tried to reach out for it. When she grabbed it she woke up in her bed on Death Mountain.

"Melody, your awake." Zelda said who was sitting on a chair beside her.

"Mother..." Melody said weakly.

She felt her mother's hand petting her hand. Melody then asked "W-What happened?"

"You fought Ghirahim and chased him off. You've been asleep for four days."

"T-that long. Why?"

"Well...you were close to killing Ghirahim and I think you fainted do to shock."

"I don't understand I've killed animals before."

"An animal is one thing a human life is another."

"Did anything while I was asleep?"

"Not much but, I don't want you to worry about it. I just want you to focus on being well."

"Where's father?"

"He's in the war room talking to his commanders about there next move. Were preparing for the worst."

Melody stood up and said "Will we be attacked?"

"Were not sure. We hope not."

"...It gonna happen isn't it? Mother please I wish to fight."

"...After what I saw you do I fear for your safety. You have a power you can't control so me and your father decided to keep you here until we find a way to control it."

"Mother I won't know this power until I practice on it. The only way to do that is to fight."

Zelda kissed her on the forehead and said "Melody that is far from the truth. I know that may not seem true to you but, please just trust us. I love you my dear."

"...I love you too mother."

Zelda then left to let Melody think. Melody tried to talk to the Deity but, she couldn't contact him almost like he was ignoring her which was what he was doing. Melody got out of bed and as she walked around she began to wonder who's hand it was that saved her. At one point she wondered if she could summon the twisted sword and she could which she found odd. She bumped into Tatl and said "Melody your awake!"

"Oh hey Tatl. Where have you've been?"

"Well you might want to sit down for this."

She then explained that at one point during her sleep they were thinking of trying to kill the Deity and they thought Ghirahim did come back but, they weren't sure in the end. Melody then said "Do you know what the armies are doing?"

"All that I know is that there getting ready for a big battle."

She kept on walking with Tatl following asking "Has the Deity been talking to you?"

"No. I think he's ignoring me."

"I wonder why?"

"Tatl what exactly happened with my fight with Ghirahim?"

"...Do you really want to know?"

"Please Tatl. I know my parents won't tell me."

"Alright you...you made your arm go right through his chest and then you cut him with your sword. Quite deeply then you fainted and here we are."

"I wonder what we could do now. My parents told me not to fight but...I can't just sit here."

"Maybe you should."

"Why?"

"What if Ghirahim comes again? You be a ton of help beating him with your new power."

"I'm not going to use it again."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because I think...it almost killed me or something worse because I had a dream where I was being consumed by darkness but, then someone saved me."

"Who? The Deity?"

"No it was someone else. I don't know."

"Hhhhhmmm...I got nothing."

"Me too."

They walked outside the fortress but, as they were about to head back they heard someone call them and then they saw to there surprise and angry to see Majora. "Majora?!" Tatl yelled.

"It's me yes."

"You have a lot to explain for not helping!" Tatl yelled.

"Your the one who left leaving your poor brother searching. In fact he's back at home in you wish to see him trying to do a list I made yes."

"Why haven't you been helping though I'm quite curious." Melody said already knowing the answer.

"The Deity should have told you yes."

"So you know."

"I know many things yes. Oh so many things long ago and long forgotten."

"Why are you here?"

"To help you control your power yes. I know the Deity well and how his power works yes."

"...What's happening to me?"

"Oh you are a smart girl now. Yes well the Deity's power is slowly possessing you yes. There are times you can control it but, in the end you will just be a ruthless god just like the Deity."

"But, the Deity has been-"

"He doesn't care for you don't you see yes? He's just making you his perfect puppet and is just waiting to for the right moment."

"...And I suppose you don't care for me either?"

"Well for right now I do but, who knows I may change my mind."

"Then why bother helping me? I'm done with this just go away Majora."

"Wait what about your power yes?"

"I'll figure it out."

Then a voice that seemed to be coming from nowhere said "Oh will you now? Then I guess I should stop you from doing so."

To Melody's shock and fear Ghirahim appeared to them. Melody summoned her sword and yelled "Y-you!"

"Long time no see my dear." Ghirahim said as a jest.

"How did you heal to fast?!"

"When you have lived for a long time you tend to know a few tricks. Now are you going to come with me quietly or are we going to have a repeat?"

Melody readied her stance and Ghirahim shock his head saying "Tsk, tsk, guess we have to learn the hard way."

"I'm almost killed you!"

"By sure dumb luck child. Do you wish to test this again?"

Melody just grunted scared to find out. He continued saying "Why fight me my dear? The Deity is trying to control you. Come with me and I can get rid of him for good."

"No! I'd rather die than go back to your side again! I'll find my own way of controlling my own body!"

"Well I'm sorry to say it but, that's not really a choice for you."

Melody then began her attack but, she was soon punched in the gut so hard that she felt bones break. Melody then fell to the ground with her sword disappearing. She tried to clutch her gut but, she could barely move. She then asked the best she could "W-what d-did you d-do to me?"

"There's more than one way to cast a spell plus a mix with my own strength. Now then..."

He place his fingers on her head and muttered a spell to put her asleep. Plus the spell also causes the body not to move for an hour. Before he was able to gather her in his arms he saw the fairy charging at him. He smacked her hard hoping he killed "it". He then picked her up and opened a portal but, before he left with her he summoned a small army of his creatures and told them to attack and kill all.


	22. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Melody tried to find someone anyone that may have been in her head. The Fierce Deity was nowhere to be seen and for the first time she felt utterly alone. She felt like she was floating not falling at least not yet. She felt like a fool. She felt like she should have known better than to face Ghirahim on her own. Maybe that's why the Deity left her, to think on what she had and odiously not learning her lesson. She wondered if she just lye where she was then she heard a voice she was sure was the Deity say "Conceal yourself."

"Deity where are you?" she asked not see him.

"That's doesn't matter now. Conceal yourself with your light."

"What will happen if I do?"

"You'll be safe but, you will unaware of yourself for awhile."

"How long?"

"A few days hopefully."

"What will you do?"

"...I know you don't trust me right now but, I'd sooner die than let that queer come in here."

"...I will do it if you explain yourself alright?"

"Very well."

Melody then picture herself in a cocoon of warm light and that's what happened. The last thing she saw was the Deity acting like a guard.

Meanwhile after the battle with Ghirahim's creatures at Death Mountain was done Link and Zelda were trying to learn anything as to where their daughter was from Tatl but, she got hurt badly and all she could say when they asked her was "Majora..."

Then she would pass out again. While Zelda wondered why that little fellow was involved while Link had to help organize what little of their numbers they had left. Then a guard came saying someone is here to see her. She told them to send them in and it was a cloak figure with Majora in his grasp. Majora looked at Zelda and said "Hello your highness yes. How's life?"

"Tell them what you know. You were there." the cloaked one said.

"What are you talking about?" Zelda asked.

"I was there when Melody was captured by that queer man yes. I think you know who I speak."

"...I do. Thank you. You don't-"

"Thank this man who made me tell you yes. Honestly I thought not telling would be much more fun." Majora said then he giggled.

"So the legends are true...you are a monster."

"No. Just someone who had lived in this world for a long while yes. You tend to know the world after awhile."

"That's no excuse for making people's lives a living hell."

"Hehehehehe maybe not but, I feel much death will be coming your way yes. So here's a little tip on your future whether you believe it or not. You will lose someone you care about or someone you don't care at all. I'll let you decide."

Then he laughed like a mad man and then disappeared. Zelda then saw the cloak man leaving and said "Wait!"

He stopped and she said "Why are you helping?"

"Why do you need to know?" said the man.

"...Answer my question first."

"...There is nothing left for me. Let's just leave it at that. Now answer mine."

"You care for her but, why?"

"...I have no idea maybe it's just what was given to me or maybe its really me. I hope to fine out."

He soon left for Ganon's castle. Zelda then went to Link to tell him what happened. Link then said "Perfect were back to square one again."

"...Link that man who came was-"

"It was Dark Link I know. I can feel him when he's close by but, I don't understand why he's helping."

"You have to remember he's you in different ways. Maybe this is one of them."

"She's not his."

"Did it ever matter to him when it came to me?"

Link was silent for a moment then he grabbed his master sword and was about to leave while Zelda said "Link you can't go!"

"I'm not leaving her this time."

"At least let me go with you." Midna said as she entered the room.

"...Very well." Link said knowing he would need the help.

Meanwhile Ghirahim placed Melody on a throne. Her eyes were open but, they looked almost dead. She just sat there looking down as if she wasn't there at all. The room they were in was made by Ghirahim himself. Lanterns light the room showing purple banners on the walls. The throne she was on was pure black. Ganon came in and asked Ghirahim "How long until that dark side you made enters in?"

"Weeeeeelllllll we have a bit of a problem my lord."

"What?" Ganon said not wanting this.

"Well the girl's heart is now asleep cocoon in her own light with that Deity guarding her. That being said the dark side I made is not strong enough to face the Deity. I'm thinking of performing a rite but, I could only seal the Deity not destroy him."

"How long will the heart sleep?"

"For how ever long the Deity wants or at least a month on her own. Either way we don't have that kind of time."

"Then let me take the stage."

"You have to much power my lord. We were lucky enough to have this girl alive at all after the stunt you pulled. If you go paralyzing the brat will be the least of our problems. No it be best if I go unlike me your a brut who has no control of his power."

"Watch your tongue."

"Or what? Your powers were given to you by a god while I might as well be a god myself. Do you really wish to try me?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. Now if you excuse me."

Ghirahim turned to Melody and raised her chin so she would look at him and said "Why don't we put some life back in those eyes."


	23. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

When Ghirahim entered Melody's mind he was met with the Deity's sword. Ghirahim dodge the attack in time and summoned his own sword saying "Well, well we meet at last Fierce Deity. My name Ghirahim."

"To me your just a queer man." the Deity said.

"How rude but, then again you have seen most of the events that's pass but, unfortunately you won't be seeing the rest."

"Stay back or I will run you through."

Ghirahim just laugh and said "That's a laugh. I know that your not at your full power."

"Do you wish to try me?"

"Well in a way no but..."

A symbol appeared where the Deity was standing. He took no chances and moved out of the way and made his attack. Ghirahim kept trying to perform his spell but, the Deity was too quick. After a few close calls Ghirahim decided to make a threat towards the cocoon and he finally caught the Deity off guard. He perform a spell that held the Deity still. The spell only lasted for a week but, that was all he needed. Ghirahim then said to the trap Deity "Now just make yourself comfortable and enjoy the show."

"B-basterd." the Deity said struggling.

Ghirahim then looked at the cocoon and let the dark side he made corrupt it. He knew the light was given by Nayru but, she only prepared for Ganon's darkness not his. He came back to realty where he saw that Ganondorf was gone and saw that a little life came back to Melody's eyes. She was still looking down until Ghirahim lifted her chin and said "Melody that is your name and you were born of darkness and will serve it as such and you will listen to what I say and only I. Understand?"

"...Y-yes." Melody said weakly with Ghirahim seeing her eyes turned red seeing that the dark side was in. He made it to be powerful but, to be not so intelligent at first.

"Very good. Come there's much to do and much for you learn."

She got off the throne and disappeared with Ghirahim.

Meanwhile Link and Midna sneaked into the castle and tried to find Melody but, so far they were having no luck. They came across a weird purple door and Midna who didn't remember the door asked "What's in here?"

"I...I don't know." Link said as he slowly opened the door.

When they enter it there were many shelves of different jars with different things inside them from bugs to what looked like moving organs. There were also scattered papers and books around the floor. "What a mess." Midna said.

"You think this may be Ghirahim's room?" Link asked.

"How dare you compare me to that queer basterd!" A voice yelled.

They looked up and saw a boy floating high in the air with angry look. Link grabbed his sword and said "Who are you?"

"I am Vaati. Who are you two?"

"Link we have to go. Now." Midna whispered to Link knowing who Vaati was.

"Oh it's you! Twilight hag." Vaati said.

"Well I see your still a little brat." Midna said

"You know how old I am."

"You don't act like it."

"Midna who is he?" Link asked.

"Vaati. Calling him a monster would be a compliment." Midna said.

"Hey! Your father wanted to find a cure for that sickness and I did."

"After you murdered half of our people."

"That's the price to pay for knowledge and I honestly had a lot of fun with it. So many different organs...but that's not the point! The point is that your in my little world and I wonder what a twilight royal's insides look like."

"Back off or it will be the last thing you ever do." Link said starting see now on what Vaati was.

"Oh your that Link fellow. Well then if your looking for that girl she's in the library with Ghirahim...now go screw him up!"

"What?" Link asked confused out of his mind.

"I hate that queer little s*****. He thinks he's so powerful and so mighty and its been horrible cause no one has put him in his place. So if you do this little favor for me I for the most part will leave you alone. Now go before I let Ganon know your here!"

"...Thank you."

"Don't thank me should you fail."

They went to the library quietly. For the most part they couldn't find them until they made it to the far end. It was empty but, they knew something was wrong. "I don't get it. Did he lie?" Link asked.

"It wouldn't be surprising if he did." Midna said

"Oh trust me my dear he did." said a voice.

They then saw Ghirahim and Melody appear in front of them. Melody was wearing what looked like a royal black robe with a sword on her hip. There was some yellow lines on the robe. Link called out "Melody!"

She looked at him with red eyes looking dazed. He knew something was wrong and said "What in the name of goddesses did you do to her?!"

"Nothing much. Just gave her a well needed dark side. Unfortunately it takes awhile for it to get use to it's host. Isn't that right my little pupil?"

"Yes...my lord." Melody said.

"No Melody! Snap out of it! It's me your father!" yelled Link hoping that the real Melody would hear.

"...F-father?" Melody said.

"Pay no mind to it. Feelings are beneath you. Now then we will take our leave but, first a gift for you two."

He summoned a few of his goblin like creatures as he opened a portal and left with Melody. they killed the creatures quickly and Link went to go after them but, Midna yelled "No Link! We have to go!"

"...I'm sorry Midna." Link said as he ran off.

Midna tried to go after him but, the door to the library soon slammed shut in front of her letting Link out. He looked through every room not caring who heard. He was scared that his daughter may be gone. He finally found her in a large throne room with Melody sat on a black throne almost like she was waiting for him. He ran to her and grabbed her shoulders saying "Melody..."

She just looked at him as if she never knew him. "Please...wake up." Link said hugging her.

"She's not gone." said a voice.

Link saw his Dark Link appeared from the shadows and said "Her heart is only asleep she can be saved but, we have to hurry. I will help but, you have to trust me." Dark Link said.

Link thought for a moment and he knew as much as he didn't like said "Fine but, in the end it means nothing."

"I know that. Now go. You should no what to do." Dark Link said as he cast Link into Melody's mind.


	24. Chapter 23

** Chapter 23**

Link saw how the darkness in Melody's mind had spread but, he was able to find the source. It was a large purple cocoon but, when Link got close to it, it shoot purple lighting at him. He was able to dodge but, he's wondering how he was going to kill it. He saw another purple blob move and after the lighting Link took no chances and sliced it. He was surprise to see the Deity himself gasping for air.

"Finally..." he muttered as he caught his breath.

"What happened to you?" Link asked.

The Deity got up and said "To my humiliation I got caught by Ghirahim's trap. Believe me I did what I could."

"Forget about the past. Do you know how to destroy that?" Link asked pointing at the cocoon.

"...I do but, one of us has to distract it while the other one goes in. The cocoon has a strong defense but, the cocoon itself is still weak."

"Very well. I'll go."

"Are you sure? The dark side will know what you will do."

"I won't leave my daughter behind."

"...Very well then. Do not say I didn't warn you."

The Deity summoned his own sword and they both charge. The Deity let out a powerful attack letting Link pass through. After a few close strikes he was able to break in to the cocoon. Inside it was all white seeing Melody sleep while a small purple light was floating above her. He threw his sword at it and it exploded. He looked around to see that some of the darkness was still around. He knew then what he had to do. He went to Melody and said shaking her gently "Melody it's time to awake dear."

She slowly opened her eyes and stood up stretching yawn saying "That was some nap. Father? What are you doing here?"

Link smiled happy to see that the darkness was gone and sighed saying "I'll explain later but, right now we have to go."

"Oh ok Father." Melody said getting up.

They made it back to reality only to find a fight between Dark Link and Ghirahim. Melody noticed what she was wearing and was even more confused. She got up and saw the fight. They were moving too fast for her to see them clearly but, she knew someone was fighting Ghirahim. She looked at Link and said "Father we have to help."

"Trust me. He can handle himself." Link said.

"But father-"

"We have to go now."

They went to the door but, saw that it was locked. Link muttered "Danmmitt...that's the only exit."

Melody summoned the Deity's sword and said "We have to fight now."

"...Really don't have a choice do we? Fine but, be careful."

"I won't make the same mistake twice."

She charge at Ghirahim and strike but, he soon dodge. Melody soon said to him "This ends now."

"...You know my dear you are a real piece of work you know that? I try and try but, your more of a thorn than that damn goddess Hylia. Hehehehehe but, no matter. No more playing around. This time you will not escape." he said looking almost insane.

Then he was engulfed in his own darkness. Dark Link knew he was readying his true form and told Link "We have to leave now!"

Link nodded and they both ran up to Melody and Dark Link teleported them out of there just in time. They ended up in a forest as they all tried to gain back there senses Melody asked "How in did we-"

Then she saw a person that looked like her father but' he was all in black. Melody looked at him confused asking "Who are you?"

He looked like he had a hard time finding words then he said "I'm...well...sigh you may remember me as this."

He turned to his wolf form and Melody looked at him with dumbstruck not sure what to say as he turned back. Link walked up to her and said "Melody...this is Dark Link he's...my dark side."

Melody had a lot of thoughts running through her head so much so she felt it was all too much. Dark Link saw she was looking pale and said "Link caught her I think she's gonna-"

And with that she fainted. In her mind forgetting that the Deity was there kept saying "What the hell?! How does that happen?! What!?"

The Deity then said trying to calm her down "I know this is confusing."

"Confusing? Ha! That's a nice way of putting it. How does that happen?! Why? I don't get it! Why-"

"Snap out of it!" the Deity said as he slapped her in the face.

She was silent with a red mark on her face not believing he just did such a thing.

She then said rubbing her face saying "Oooowwww..."

"Forgive me but, I had a good feeling with you panicking we wouldn't get anywhere." he said truly meaning it.

"...It's ok. Do you mind explaining?"

"Yes, your father is not lying. That man is his dark side come to life. He was made by Ganon."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because of this."

"...Sorry but, I don't get it. If he's evil why is he helping?"

"Because of you."

"Me?"

"Yes Dark Link carries some of your father's emotions including love for you."

"Mother too?"

"Well he's conflicted. With Zelda he never really wanted to."

"But with me..."

"He got to know you which made his mind more clear. I think at this point he would take a sword for you."

"Ugh do I have to call him father as well?"

"No. He be more of an uncle to you."

"Why?"

The Deity place his hand on his head forgetting that she never had a talk about the birds and the bees. Melody saw his face turning a little red. _Why was he blushing?_ she thought. Then he said "I'll let your father tell you that one."

"Oh ok..."

She woke up in a cave hearing her father and her supposed uncle talking. It didn't sound to pleasant so she stood up and saw that a cloth came off her head. She heard Link say "Ah thank goodness your awake."

Melody looked at Dark Link and said "Ummm mister I-I am sorry for fainting like that...it was rude."

"Don't be. I knew something like this was gonna happen." he said happy nothing else came with her fainting.

"Oh I see...but, still I-"

"Just forget and promise me you won't do it again."

Melody smile and said "Ok, father how long was I out?"

"Not for very long."

"What...happened?"

Link told her what happened and at the end of tale Melody was just glad that dark side didn't take control. Then she asked "Is that dark side still there?"

"No. Nayru gave you pure light in your heart. It could come back inside you by force but, it won't grow again." Dark Link said like he was an expert.

"Oh I see...but, why give me one in the first place?" Melody asked.

"I'm curious as well." Link said.

"It's because of the Deity. Most of his power is in your reach plus your an heir to the throne. You make a good bargaining tool no matter what. All the royals are."

"How are we going to stop them?" Melody said.

"Believe it or not Ghirahim is going to be more of a pain in the ass to get rid of. Without him half of the numbers will be gone."

"It sounds like the one we should be after." Melody said.

"Have you already forgotten what he can do? Even I'm not sure how much of a match I am against him. sigh Some times I wish I never found him."

"I have to agree with him Melody. I don't want to see you catch again." Link said.

"Father I want to help. I'm a good fighter and you know it."

"Yes I do...I don't want you using the Deity's power. I feel it may be too much."

Melody got up quickly and said "But father-"

Link wouldn't hear it and said "No buts young lady. I've seen you do things you would never do. It changes you and I won't have it. I know how much he's help you but, I'm sorry I still don't trust him."

Melody gave an angry look not believing her father and yelled "Why can't you let it go?!"

Then she ran off with Link yelling out standing up "Melody!"

She was still at fast as he remembered cause she was out of site. Link was about to go after her but, Dark Link said "Let her be. She needs time to herself."

"Ha! I doubt she gets much of that any more."

"Here I'll say this. Do to some eavesdropping I've notice the Deity is telling her the truth but..."

"But?"

"He doesn't tell her the whole story. He never told her what happened to him after the first war which is something you and I both know all too well."

"...sigh It was the only time we agreed on something. He had to be stopped."

"Believe me I don't trust him either and we should keep it that way. The basterd probably hates all of us and what better way to stab you in the back by making your child do it."

"Danmmitt that's what I fear...but, why do you care at all? You hate me almost as much as the Deity does."

"Why do you?"

Link paused for a moment all ready getting his answer while Dark Link said "Don't worry. As soon as this war is done I'm gone."

"To where?"

"Who knows. The darkness can take you to many places."

After a long while Link fell asleep in exhaustion while Dark Link decided to go look for Melody. He found her sitting at a lake and said "You've been gone for too long."

"Huh? Oh it's you. Sorry I- I"

Dark Link sat next to her saying "You needed to think and clear your head. I can relate. Listen there's something that needs to be said about the Deity."

"What? You hate him too?"

"I do but, I'm not going to say he's been lying to you cause he hasn't but, he's not telling you the full story."

"Like what?"

"Ever wonder why he was in that mask?"

"He was sealed away by Ganon."

"He was sealed away by all of us. Us and your father and mother. If there was ever one thing we agreed on it was he needed to be stop."

"I thought he was on your side at the time."

"He was until he backstabbed us. In time he got all of his power back, see he was weak as a mortal when he had him and he made his own army. Out of enchanted stone if you believe it and he almost out-match both sides."

"What stop him?"

"I did." said a voice Melody was all too familiar with.

There was then Majora floating a foot across from them. Melody was then filled with anger remembering how he left her and Tatl to die and almost ran to him wanting to straggle him but, Dark Link grabbed her with Melody yelling "You basterd! You left us there to die!"

Majora just waved his finger and said "Naughty little princess using a foul mouth yes."

Melody just grunted giving up on her struggling and said to Dark Link "Let me go. I'm done."

He did so and Melody then asked "What do you want now?"

"I want to tell the rest of the story yes. I love this part."

"Why?"

"Because this is the part where I tell them all how to seal the Deity away and I got to help with a simple hex...or two yes. Oh he got so angry that day. It's something I will always remember." Majora said.

Then he laugh and said "And let me tell you what he plans to do. As soon as all his power is used to your body he plans to steal and do it all over again with a few fish to fry as it goes and the thing is he's almost ready yes. He just needs to get rid of that light in your heart."

"That's not going to happen." Melody said knowing she would sooner die then be possess again.

"Indeed it won't...while you still draw breath." Majora said as he summoned a curved dagger.

Melody backed off and said "I don't understand! I thought his soul and mine are linked!"

"They are yes but, do not fear you will be taken care of like his own soul. You see the only reason why you have kept your body at all is because your spirit is more alive than his. So..."

He ready the dagger while Melody didn't know what to do. If what he was saying was true relying on the Deity's power wouldn't be a good idea. She raised her fists wishing she had her bow but, Dark Link got in front of her with his sword in hand and said "Go to your father. Now!"

"...Be careful." Melody said then she ran off to the cave.

"You can't stop what's going to happen yes."

"...You know something I never liked you much either." Dark Link said readying his stance.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

She went to her father as fast as she could but, during it all she felt...odd. Like something was wrong or something going to be wrong. She made to the cave and yelled out "Father!"

Link that saw something was wrong asked while getting up "Melody what's the matter?"

"It's Majora. He's gone insane. He's fighting Dark Link now. Father we have to help."

"I'll go stay right here." Link said as he quickly grabbed his sword.

Melody refused to just stay put and said "But father-"

"Stay where you are Melody! I'm not asking." Link said and he soon left.

She did so and waited in the cave but, after awhile she got strike of pain in her head. She fell on the ground clutching her head in pain. She moaned saying "W-what's happening?"

She then felt pain through out her own body she wondered if it was the Deity and she said "Is this b-because I know D-Deity?"

He didn't answer. He didn't need to cause she was right. The last thing he need was for her to die right there without letting all his power in. He waited too long for this and he wasn't going to let it slip away. Melody then said "At least tell me the t-truth. I-I'm sick of the lies. Please...give me at least that."

She had a point. He has seen her given nothing but lies even by himself. He did feel a little guilty and since it was her turn to stand aside he said "I am your greatest friend and your worst enemy. It's true I want a host but, I can't allow you to die which is what Majora wants. With you alive I'm all the more stronger. We are at the point where we need each other. If I die you die with me and if you die you make me as weak as a mortal again. All my power is now in you and will be forever from to you to your children many years from now."

"T-then why does it hurt?"

"The goddesses protect you well from me when I try to do this by force."

"Then h-how about you stop and listen to me. I have a deal for you."

He stopped and said "I'm listening."

Melody thought only way to keep her body and maybe help the Deity escape as she sat on her knees recovering taking a deep breath asking "Is there anyway to make me...like you?"

"What?"

"Make me a Deity. Do so and together we can kill Majora and you can take his I'm sure it's in good use."

"..."

"He can't stop my light and for you this should solve two issues."

"The Deity is a creature of either light nor darkness. Do you attempt this kind of power? Living forever will be a blessing and a curse. You will see your family and your friends die."

"...I won't let anyone die like this."

"Very well."

Then she felt a horrible pain burst all around her body that it forced her to scream. She felt something getting destroyed and something being replace. She then fell to the ground feeling numb. For awhile she couldn't move but, then soon felt her strength enter and she got up slowly saying "Well did it work?"

"Yes your eyes are of the silver. I have granted you the gift of the Deity."

"...I'm surprise the goddesses didn't stop me."

"They do not stop what is to be written."

"So...this was meant to happen?"

"As much as your family is not going to like."

"gasp Father!"

She ran out summoning the Deity's sword one last time. Meanwhile the two Links were not doing so well in there fights against Majora. Majora used many different trickster spells to confuse them and let down there guard. He got a few wounds too but, he just laughed and was ready to kill them but, he was met with a sword in the chest by Melody. She looked at his still wearing that expressionless mask. He then said "W-what happened to you y-yes?"

"You should be worried about yourself." she said

He just laughed weakly and said "I-I never expected this. You surprise me. You really surprise me yes! I'm so thrilled! I hope to see more."

"No you won't."

"Just destroy the mask. There is nothing you can do to the body that I can't repair."

Melody raised her free hand and suddenly a very crocked white sword with a purple hilt and stab the mask in two into the face. The mask broke revealing what looked like a decayed face. She backed away letting go of the swords thinking she was going to be sick. Her sword disappeared while the Deity's sword melted into the dead corpse. It transform to the Fierce Deity she had always knew. Link and Dark Link readied there swords even though they were exhausted but, as the Deity got up he said "Put them away. I'm not going to fight...this time."

"Best kill you now before you cause more damage." Dark Link said not sure if he could beat him.

"In the state your in. I think not. It be too quick."

Melody spread her arms in front of them saying "Just because your free doesn't mean I'm going to stand by and let you kill my family."

"No I expect you won't but, make my words Melody you will face me in a duel and I will not hold back on you."

"...Neither will I but, still I thank you...for everything." she said with a respectful bow.

"Farewell."

He disappeared while Link went to Melody and saw her eyes were no longer his blue eyes but, that of silver. He then asked "Melody, what have you done?"

She looked down knowing he would be disappointed in her and said "I'm sorry...I had too."

He just hugged her rubbing her head while she asked "Do you hate me?"

"No Melody. I could never hate you. You could be a twilight creature and I could never hate you but...now I'm worried on how this will change the war."

"Much will happened father that much is clear."


	26. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

They made it back to Death Mountain ok and when Zelda saw what happened she could only hug her child not able to tell her exactly what she had done and she feared she be just like the Deity. One night after everyone welcomed her back including Tatl and Teal who found each other again. Zelda and Link were up for awhile late at night in there bed with Zelda saying "Link, what are we going to do. Our child is now more likely to join there side or even the Deity's."

Link then said "I'm not quite sure. Trust me she got an ear full from me on the way back about and I still don't approve of this at all but, with this... I feel she's more safe. Melody is a good person. We should have more faith in her actions. She told me the reason why she did was she didn't want to lose herself and hurt everyone she loved and that's something we feared from the beginning. With the Deity gone, we don't have to worry about it we just have to worry about his army."

"I don't know. This new power scares me Link. She was able to move a chair without touching it. I just don't want her to go the wrong way."

"...There was a time back at the village where a boy set off a roaster after her as a prank. She had every right to get him right back but, nope she went start home to me and I told the father and the boy got punished but, she never got back at him. She's never been a violent person. I don't worry cause she has good common sense and she has us to teach her the right way. Her friends as well."

"Maybe your right. I just worry. I don't want to lose her again."

"I don't think there will be anymore kidnapping after this."

"Unless Ganon does it himself."

"There be no point besides a hostage but, this is war. We all have to be careful and I think she knows it just as well as we do."

"I know, she's growing up."

"She is and besides this mess I'm every proud of her."

"Hhhhhmmmm yes. I love you Link."

"And I you."

They gave a kiss and soon Link said "Will pull through."

"I know we will but, what about after?"

That he had no answer to. For the past few months all the forces were getting ready for battle. An uneasy stand still came in after the Deity's first attack. Dark Link helped with Melody controlling her new power while Link and Zelda were gathering all there forces. From Marth's shape shifters to every man they could find they were readying there final war. When the dark day finally came all forces had gathered. Link and Zelda both wearing royal armor on horses looked over the 10,000 men they had gathered wielding all sorts of melee weapons on the ground while there archers were high on the cliffs waiting for there orders by Melody and Dark Link. Dark Link wore black armor while Melody wore armor that was a dark purple due to her casting her some of her power on it. She wanted to by on the battlefield with them but, in the end she was happy to be in the war at all. It took much to get her parents to say yes.

Marth's troops were behind Link's but, that's because most were able to fly and they would handle the first attack. They all waited in a fearful silence waiting for them to come. They were all afraid but, they knew this needed to be done. Melody saw one of the scoot shape shifters came flying back and up from the hills she saw that the enemy wasn't that far behind. It was like a giant black spot that brought nothing but, fear and despair. Melody then asked Dark Link "Dark Link how many men does Ganon have?"

"Let's say that our numbers are really close." Dark Link said.

Melody she then saw all kinds of hawks and giant birds take flight with giant rocks in there claws as the first waves of enemies came in. Later on she saw her father and everyone charge. Melody raised her hand readying her signal. She was waiting for one more. She could feel him near by holding nothing back. She then thesaw him. The Diety with all of his stone forces. Melody felt scared out of her mind but, she sucked it up for her forces sake and lowered her arm yelling "FIRE!"

She watch as the arrows flew to the battlefield as Dark Link said resting his sword on his shoulders "I say we have a little fun shall we?"

"Our orders were to stay here." Melody said.

"No point. Will be showered with enemies shortly. It's best to be in the field. Plus the archers were to stay here not us."

He had a point. She summoned her sword. Before they went down however Dark Link said "Remember the men you face will not show you any mercy. I suggest you do the same."

Then they ran to the field going there separate ways. Melody killed like a demon cutting them through like nothing. She had a target. The Deity. She knew she had to stop him first. She was the only one who could. Things didn't go her way however cause Ghirahim caught her first. He got in her way readying his stance saying "Long time no see little Deity."

"Get out of my way!" Melody yelled.

"For what? So that Deity can take control?"

"What are you talking about?"

"A more powerful Deity has control of the lesser Deities like yourself. Now you think I'm going to allow that to happen?"

"Move!"

"Now is that really polite? I'm trying to help you."

"You've never helped me. Now get out of my way!"

Ghirahim tried to strike but, Melody quickly blocked the attack and started her own attacks. She gave him a few wounds but, Ghirahim was holding nothing back this time. He healed his wounds quickly and he soon over powered her. Melody wouldn't give up however and she felt herself giving him her all. It didn't give her the mighty blow she wanted and felt weaken using so much power. She fell on her knees trying to think of a plan B as Ghirahim readied his sword to knock her out and try to mind control her again even if she did lose a bit of blood. Melody wanted to flee but, her body felt like lead and she thought it was over until something unbelievable happen. She saw to her horror Dark Link taking the blow through the heart. He fell to thee ground clutching his heart as Melody used her power to push a giant boulder on to Ghirahim to distant him for at least a moment as she took a clothe from a pouch she was carrying and pushed it down on his wound saying in tears "Don't die. Please don't die."

Dark Link grabbed her hand and said with much trouble "F-Forget about me. Stop the Deity then Ganondorf."

"I won't leave you. Not like this!"

"Damn it girl do it! E-Evil never truly dies r-remember? Just go. W-We may never meet again but, I'm glad t-to have met you..."

And with that he vanish into black never to be seen at least in Melody's time. Melody felt awful feeling sorrow and anger as she held what used to be her...uncle and the next she knew she saw her sword in Ghirahim's heart. She couldn't remember anything but, seeing Ghirahim fading away but, she soon ran to the Deity who was slaying his own group of Ganon's minions. She made her first strike towards him but, he grabbed her sword like he knew it would come and smacked her to the ground and stomped his foot on her gut with all his force. She felt her ribs breaking as she gave a painful yelp as the Deity place his two fingers on her forehead saying "Have you learned nothing from me?"

The next thing she knew it felt time had slowed down as the Deity kneeled with his foot still on her gut saying "It does not have to be this way. You and I are the same now. Join me Melody. Rule by my side and this will all end."

"L-Lair. You would still k-kill my parents."

"...Sigh Very well little one. Then it's time to reteach you."

She then felt a surge of pain run through her body and then...nothing.


	27. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Melody felt the same darkness try to shallow her but, it seemed more slower than the last time. She couldn't move though she wanted to escape from it. While she tried to plan her escape her body was being control by the Deity like a mindless puppet. He told her to simply to fight and keep close. He didn't want Ganon to get his hands on her. Melody fought more ruthlessly and was able to use magic to strike them all down. Meanwhile Link kept seeing flashes of white and purple and he decided to investigate preparing himself for Ghirahim or maybe even Ganon but he was met with the Deity. He saw Melody to his displeasure since he told not to leave the cliffs but, when he looked at her something wasn't right. He simply yelled "Melody run!"

But she listen but, she did not seemed to understand. She instead looked at the Deity and he said "Kill him."

She immediately attack her own father as he blocked the attack saying "Melody what are you doing?!"

She didn't answer and just kept attacking him while he kept blocking each blow being more difficult to do so. He could never harm his child even in these conditions. So he kept trying to avoid her attacks while saying "Melody please find your senses! This is not you! Its never been you! Please my child you are not a monster!"

The real Melody heard him and she wanted to reach him. To say she was sorry. To stop this madness but, she still felt stuck. As much as she hated to beg she said "Please oh mighty goddesses. I know I haven't been making good choice but, please I just want this to stop. My family doesn't deserve this. They've been through enough in there lifetime. Please I just want us to be a family. I know I'll live forever but, I promise I will use my time and power for good."

For awhile she heard nothing and began to lose faith until she heard Nayru say "Your love for them is truly powerful. Very well child we will help but, unfortunately with Ganon you are on your own."

"...Very well."

Melody's body then stopped mid-way through an attack and lowered her sword as it shined blue. Melody then strike the Deity in half. The lower half of his body disappeared while the top still stayed in tact. Melody stood by him as he started to disappear. To her surprise he started to laugh and said "Very good. Now I can leave this world in peace."

"What are you talking about?" Melody asked.

"You are more like me than you know. Your not afraid to kill who you wish."

"...That's not true. I am afraid. I'm always afraid on the battlefield. I only kill because I have to."

"...You'll change your mind...in time."

And with that he was gone with Melody saying "Your wrong."

She then felt horribly weak and feel on her knees. Link grabbed her shoulders to help her from not falling as she said "I'm sorry father. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. Are you hurt?"

"No I just feel weak. You?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes but, we have to go."

"But father I-I can still-"

"Oh no you won't."

Link picked her up in his arms and he ran back to camp. They came back fine as the sun went down. The death toll was almost half of there numbers while many were wounded. When they came back Melody told Link that Dark Link was gone trying to save her. He only said "He will be miss."

He wasn't sure he believed his own words but, they were true to Melody. Link left Melody to rest and he went to check on Zelda. She had a broke arm but, was otherwise fine though she won't be able to fight tomorrow like many others that may do so anyways. Link greeted Zelda with a kiss as she asked "What happened?"

"The Deity is dead and so is Dark Link by what Melody told me."

"sigh Now there's only Ganon and Ghirahim."

"I think Ghirahim at least has weaken."

"I hope so. Will be having a big day tomorrow."

"Indeed but, were getting closer. Hopefully will continue to have good fortune."

"...Melody didn't stay at the cliffs did she?"

"No but, in a way the Deity would still be here if she. I still hate the fact she did though. I plan on giving her a good earful when this is all over."

"I think will all just happy it will be over. We can all be a family again and leave this all behind."

"...Well-"

"Do not speak of it. Melody made her choice and now she has to work with it. She will know what to do. You taught me that."

"...Hehe yeah I did."

"I'm going to check on her."

"Ok love."

Zelda went outside to find Melody making what looked like a cross. "Melody love what are you doing?"

Melody looked at her mother and saw her arm bonded asking "What happened to your arm mother?"

"Oh just a simple wound. It will heal but, what's with the cross?"

"I'm making a grave."

"For who?"

"Dark Link of course. He did so much for us and even though I don't have his body I can still do this."

"That's very kind of you."

Melody stuck the cross hard on the ground and step back a little then said "I wish I got to know him better. I think we could of have been good friends."

"Oh dear..." Zelda said giving her a hug with her good arm. She could tell that she cared about him as much as he did her. Even though she couldn't forgive him for his past crimes she did believe they could have been friends.

She let go saying "It will be alright. His death won't be in vain."

"No mother. It won't I won't let it. They will all pay." Melody said in anger.

"This war is almost done. Now we have to get through the final battle."

"I just hope we get through it all. I know Dark Link wasn't the only one we lost today."

"We will. We all just have to have faith in ourselves and each other."

"...Thank you mother."


	28. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

The next day the enemies numbers seem to have raised a bit with more of the twilight creatures but, today the mission was to take Ganon and Ghirahim down. Before they went to the battlefield once more Melody went to Link and said "I wish to finish off Ghirahim."

"Melody I know you wish to help but-"

"Father I can distract him while you face Ganon."

"Melody I don't believe this is your kind of fight."

"Then promise me you won't fight Ganon."

"Melody you know I can't make that promise."

"And you know I'm not just going to just stand here and do nothing. Ghirahim can't be stop by anyone but, us and I'm no match for Ganon on my own. I was close to killing him once. I can do it again."

"...There's no stopping you is there?"

Melody shook her head and Link just sighed and said "Just don't get it caught. Got it?"

"Yes father."

The battle soon started with everyone giving it there all while Link and Melody tried to find there targets. Ghirahim was the first to be found and Link sneak away while Melody readied her stance. Ghirahim readied himself as well saying "Well someone seems determined today. Do you plan to kill me?"

Melody just strike him while he quickly dodge her attacks while saying as a jest "I heard what happened to Dark Link. Such a sad event."

"Shut up!" She yelled giving a powerful strike.

But he just continue saying "The only thing I regret is not being able to stab the basterd myself. He was nothing more than a sad little man."

It felt as if her speed had raised as she continued her strikes finally getting wounds on him. She stop for a moment to caught her breath as Ghirahim was on his knees healing his wounds saying "Hehehehehehe you really cared didn't you. It doesn't matter though as your life is mine you little brat."

His skin then turned into black and his red cloak disappear only showing the white clothes he had before. He stood up as Melody readied herself trembling though she didn't understand why. He smacked her in a rock wall so hard and quick that it didn't even look like a flash to her. She got up clutching her gut panting as he started to wake over. She felt nothing but, hate only wanting to see him dead on the ground. The more angry she got the power she felt. She then charge at him with all force as she stabbed him in the heart or kept trying. She match his speed as he tried to strike her. In the end however Melody had one. She was able to outwit him and stab him in the heart but, she knew that wouldn't be enough so she took the sword out and said "Go to hell."

Then she chopped his head off and watch as he vanished. She felt a huge burden lift her as Zelda who was back at the camp felt the same way. She looked up at the sky smiling but she soon got back to her sense as a twilight creature tried to attack her. She killed it then tried to find her father hoping he was alright. She found him fighting Ganon. She watch in amazement as he fought. It was just like the stories for her. She tried to pick a right time to jump in but, she saw a weird looking twilight creature with a metal helm coming fast at Link with a dagger. She saw what he was going to do and tried to stop him but, she couldn't find a right time to strike him without missing him. To her she had no choice. She got in the way of the dagger and took the blow. The dagger hit her close to the heart as she falls to the ground. He tried to stop the bleed looking like he was going to panic saying "Oh goddesses. Damn it all. Melody your going to make it."

"Father...I feel cold."

"Melody don't go to any light ok?"

"I-I don't understand."

"Please just don't go to the light."

Link then stop knowing it was no use. He was no healer and he may only be making it worse. He knew that camp was to far away for him to carry her. He just held her in his arms close wanting her to be comfortable. He then began to have tears in his eyes not wanting for her to die. Not like this. Not on a battlefield alone. He notice Ganon come back and he couldn't find the will to run. While he came Melody said "Father...I'm sorry. I didn't want him to hurt you."

He hushed her and gave her a warm kiss on her forehead saying "Don't be. It's my fault."

"Father...please go save yourself."

"I won't leave you again. If that means dying with you than so be it."

"B-But what about mother? You can't do this to her."

"Neither could you and look where we are. Forgive me Melody but I have made my choice. I love you my dearest."

"...I love you too."

He turned to Ganon and said "Just make it quick you basterd."

"What?" Ganon said shock to hear this from the mighty hero.

"A world without my child is a world not worth living at all."

Ganon then began to make his attack when suddenly Marth came running to stop him. A couple of his soldiers that could turn into eagles came as well. While Marth attack he yelled "Link get out of here! I'll hold him off!"

"But Marth-"

"Go there's no time!"

Link thought of this as a miracle as she carefully place her on one of the eagles and they both flew off. They were able to make it back and Melody was taken to a healer. The wound wasn't that deep but, she did lose a lot of blood so the healer said to Link no more fighting for her. Zelda went to see her in a hurry as soon as she learned what happen. She hugged her tightly when she came in to her tent but, Melody soon said "M-Mother please. My side is very painful."

She let go saying "Sorry love."

"Its fine."

Link came in saying "Well the wounded wasn't too deep thank the goddesses."

"Thank them indeed father." Melody said feeling lucky to be alive.

"But the healer said no more fighting. At least for awhile."

Melody felt much better than she did before and felt that she could saying "But father I'm feeling much better."

She tried to stand up but, she soon fell to the ground in pain with Link helping her back in bed saying "No you are not. I don't want you out of bed until that wound is fully healed."

"But father-"

"No buts young lady. Your father will not have it and neither will I." Zelda said tucking her in gently.

"Please father. At least wait until one of us is healed. I don't want you to go back by yourself."

"Don't worry yourself love. I will have someone at my side next time. I promise not to make the same mistake twice. I love you dearest. Now rest." Link said.

Then he gave her a kiss while the healer gave her sleeping draft right as he and Zelda left. Zelda looked at her husband and said "Your keeping your word on that."

"I know. I know. Midna will help me but, please promise me will keep an eye on Melody. She is bound to run off."

"You don't have to tell me twice."


	29. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was close to morning while Melody tried to find a way to sneak into the battlefield. Her side was hurting but, she had a bad feeling her father would go on his own and she didn't want that to happen. But being sneaking was something Melody could never do right since she made a noise close to Zelda's tent. At first she thought she was safe until someone tapped on her shoulder and said "And what are you doing up young lady?"

She didn't want to turn cause she knew it was her mother most likely angry and said "Mother I-"

Zelda turned her around and said "Love the healer said no fighting. You'll make your wound worse."

"But mother-"

"Melody dear ask yourself this. Would you rather fight at your best or slow everyone down?"

"...Fight at my best."

"Very good and the best way to do that is to have patients. Even if that means sitting out of a fight."

"...Ok if I'm force to stay here then please promise me father will not be alone."

"Don't worry I will. I plan on it."

Zelda sent Melody back to the tent. The fact that she was right made her more mad. She hated not knowing what was going on so she went to Tatl and Teal but, they didn't know to much either. So she then went back to her tent in defeat. She laid in the bed for awhile thinking on all that's has happened. She couldn't believe it was almost over but, will they make it through. That question still ran in head like an angry bull. She then decided to watch the soldiers train. There weren't that many as she would have hoped. She went to Ike who was helping with the training and asked "So how many men do we have."

"Well these men right here are the last resort for the camp's safety but, the men we have in the field right now we have about 2,000."

"...We have lost many. It's such a shame."

"Indeed but, they didn't die in vain. The enemy's numbers have shorted as well."

"...Ike how did you all win the first war?"

"Hehe we almost didn't but, by some miracle we made it through."

"So it was just by luck..."

"That doesn't we won't do it again."

Melody looked down starting to get worried. Will they get that kind of luck again your were they doomed? She said thanks to Ike and went back to her tent. She laid there for awhile rubbing at her wounded side wondering something. If she was immortal why did the pain still hurt like she was going to die. Maybe she still wasn't use to it yet or maybe it only works through extreme measures. She hoped it was the first one cause if that was the cause the Deity would be back on the field. She soon fell asleep thinking too hard on it and began to have a dream. She was in what looked like a sanctuary and her parents were there too and also Midna. The dream version of herself had a dagger in hand then she saw blood splatter on the ground and on her father's master sword that was laid in the middle. Melody woke up in a cold sweat muttering "What the hell was that?"

She got out of the tent and saw it was nighttime. She ran to her parents tent thinking her father had to be back by now and she saw them both with father looking bruised and beaten. She said "Father are you alright? How did it go?"

"I'm fine Melody it's just a scratch but, as for how it went not very well." Link said sounding disappointed.

"What happened?"

"The Deity. I don't believe he died. His stone soldiers were still in the field. After awhile we had no choice but, to retreat."

Melody had a horrible feeling her gut thinking it was true. Zelda then said "If he is alive. He has to be weak. As far as you all could see you didn't see him in the field,"

"Today but, who knows when he'll be back."

"...Is there anyway to beat them. It seems no matter how hard we try..." Melody said feeling a little helpless.

Link got up and hugged her saying "Don't worry dear. We'll find a way. We always do."

"I hope so father. I really do."

"Love are you alright. You look really pale. Oh I hope that wound isn't infected." Zelda said knowing something was bothering her.

"Oh yeah I'm fine just woke up from a bad dream nothing more." Melody said hoping she was right.

"Well if there is a problem you let us know." Link said.

She said thank you then left them alone. She went to the cross she made for Dark Link wanting to pay her respects again but, she saw to her horror and angry someone stomped it down to the ground. She knew that many people didn't like Dark Link but, this was just disrespectful by all accounts but, then she remembered what he said before he died. Evil never truly dies. So does that mean he's alive? Did he knock the cross down? Then she heard the most unwelcoming voice say in her head "Maybe if you stop lying to yourself you'll figure out things quicker."

She reckons that foul voice. It was Ghirahim's and she just yelled out in her head "How in the name of the goddess did you get in here!? Wait don't tell me your-"

"You destroyed my physical body but, my spirit will never leave this world and in time I will raise again. Dark Link is alive too but he still has a body the little basterd but, listen your not going to kill the Deity the normal way. There's only one way to do so."

"Why should I believe you? You've done nothing but, caused trouble."

"It's simple my dear. If you think that I'm going to stand here and watch that want to be god roam and rule then you are mistake by a thousand fold."

"...How do I kill him?"

"It's not a matter of you killing him it's a matter of him killing himself."

"He's never going to do!"

"He doesn't have to. You can make him."

"What?"

"When you see him again challenge him to a duel. Then set up winnings if you win he has to die."

"And if he wins?"

"That's up to him."

"What makes you think he'll accept."

"Because you are like that Majora in a way to him. You pose as a threat. I _know_ he won't refuse. Now then here's where he is."

She had a vision in her head of a huge stone castle that looked like it was in the middle of the desert and then Ghirahim said "Farewell and good luck child."

And with that he was gone and she thought about it and saw that it may be the only way. So she packed a bag and was about to sneak out trying her hardest not to look back. She left a note for her parents telling them what she was doing but, just as she left the camp border she felt for the longest time that she was being watch but, then she felt her hairs on her neck raise and she turned around with her sword out yelling "Who's there?! Come out you coward!"

Then the next thing she knew she felt someone whack her hard at the back of the head and fell on the ground feeling her head bleeding and blacking out. The last thing she saw was someone in black.


End file.
